Through Ginny's Eyes
by magicalrose
Summary: Ginny's POV. Basically it's what was happening with Ginny/Weasleys during Deathly Hallows!  Better story than summary :   Eventual Harry/Ginny but for now it's mostly Ginny! EDIT: ch9 was taken down because I wasn't proud of it. A new one will be up soon!
1. Chapter 1

**This is what I think Ginny was doing during the Deathly Hallows. J.K. Rowling doesn't elaborate much on what happened with everyone at Hogwarts/Weasley family while the trio are on the run, but I will be using the information she did give in my story! I'm putting all the lines the characters said form the book in bold so no one thinks I'm trying to take credit for them! As always, all the characters and places and some of the events belong to her. Basically, this entire story is based off of J.K. Rowling's masterpiece, and all credit goes to her except for that which I came up with on my own. All in Ginny's POV. Enjoy!**

Being dumped by Harry Potter isn't how I would have chosen to start off my summer, but leave it to me to fall for someone noble and caring. He told me we couldn't be together because he was afraid Voldemort would hurt me. Looking back I know he's right, but that doesn't stop the aching in my heart every time I hear his name, or the emptiness I felt after Mum told me I couldn't go along with Ron and the twins to get him. Instead I had to watch with my mother as half of my family flew away to rescue him.

All night Mum and sat around staring out the window at the back yard. Every fwish of a birds wing or croak of a frog, the two of us would jump up and run to the back door, hoping that someone, anyone was back. Over two hours had passed, and though I understood that Surrey was far from the Burrow, someone should've made it to their safe house already.

"Ginny, look!" Mum shouted, pointing towards a growing blue light. The two of us ran to the yard, where a rusty oil can fell from the sky, quite lonesome looking without its supposed occupants.

"That should've been Ron and Nymphadora…" Mum whispered from next to me. I reached out and took her hand.

"I'm sure they're okay, Mum. Just got a little held up." Even I could hear the doubt in my own voice.

We trudged back into the house, feeling far less hopeful than we did before. If Ron and Tonks didn't make it to their Portkey, then something didn't go as planned.

For another ten minutes we sat quietly in the living room, our eyes glued to the part of the sky visible through the window. When another flash of blue lit up the sky, Mum ran outside. I watched as she caught the ancient looking sneaker, it too arriving without Dad and Fred.

I began pacing the house, and Mum started to bake. She always baked when she was nervous. In fact, as of lately, our entire house had been filled with various pastries which Ron had been devouring.

I was making my fifth trip in front of the back door when I saw the third flash of blue, only this time it seemed to be carrying a large person and a smaller one. Without really realizing what I was doing, I started screaming and running down the steps, my mother hot on my heels.

There in front of me on hands and knees was Harry Potter. He stood up unsteadily and tossed his Portkey to the side before I reached him.

**"Harry? You are the real Harry? What happened? Where are the others?" **Mum said near hysterics. I simply stood and stared at Harry. He was all right…he was alive.

**"What d'you mean? Isn't anyone else back?" Harry panted.**

I think Harry gathered his own answer; whether it was by my mother's pale worried face or by the lack of red headed men/Hermione to reassure him.

Harry explained quickly what happened, as though he felt it was his responsibility to assure Mum. Mum cut him off with a tight hug and a **"Thank goodness you're all right."**

Just then Hagrid asked for brandy and Mum ran off to fetch him some. Harry turned and looked at me desperately.

**"Ron and Tonks should have been fist, but they missed their Portkey, it came back without them." I pointed to the oil can. "And that one," i gestured to the sneaker, "should have been Dad and Fred's, they were supposed to be second. You and Hagrid were third and," I checked my watch briefly. "If they made it, George and Lupin ought to be back in about a minute."**

Mum came rushing out with the bottle of brandy for Hagrid, which he drank in one sip.

For the forth time that night, I exclaimed **"Mum!"** while pointing towards a glowing ball of blue light. I saw Lupin appear first, and he seemed to be carrying most of George's body with him. For one horrific moment, I thought George was dead…but then Harry helped get him inside I saw his chest rise and fall with life. Mum turned on the light by the sofa, and I gasped in horror at the sight of George's ear…or rather his lack of one. I saw Lupin grab Harry and drag him into the kitchen. I was too focused on George to really take notice but I heard Hagrid's cry of anger.

I paid little attention to what was going on around me as Mum attended to George's wound. I sat near him and held his hand; the pained look on Mum's face was scaring me. I took in George's appearance. His face had lost all color though the blood staining his cheeks would make others think otherwise. Th gaping whole in the side of his head was bleeding heavily and Mum had to consult one of her books to make it stop.

**"Harry, give us a hand!" called Hagrid hoarsely from the door, in which he was stuck.**

Harry pulled Hagrid out, then came in to check on George. Harry's face looked far too scared and worried for someone his age, but I guess I'd be seeing a lot of faces like his in the next year.

**"How is he?"**

Mum looked around and said, **"I can't make it grow back, not when it's been removed by Dark Magic. But it could have been so much worse . . . He's alive."**

**"Yeah," said Harry. "Thank God."**

**"Did I hear someone else in the yard?" I asked.**

**"Hermione and Kingsley," said Harry.**

**"Thank goodness," **I whispered.

Looking at Harry, having him here…I wanted to reach out and touch him. I wanted him to hold me and tell me everything'd be okay. He looked like he wanted to hold me too, but before either of us could reach each other I heard a voice and a crash from the kitchen.

**"I'll prove who I am, Kingsley, after I've seen my son, now back off if you know what's good for you!"**

I'd never seen Dad look so disorientated. Then again, if it were my son laying un conscious on the sofa, I'd look a but panicked myself. Fred was hot on his heels, both, to my relief perfectly unharmed.

Dad took up my spot by George; Fred stood behind the sofa, seemingly unable to find proper words to speak.

George started to wake up. Mum leaned in close and whispered, **"How do you feel, Georgie?"**

**George's fingers groped at the side of his head.**

**"Saintlike." He murmured.**

**"What's wrong with him?" croaked Fred, looking terrified. "Is his mind affected?"**

**"Saintlike," repeated George, opening his eyes and looking up at his brother. **

**"What's wrong with him? croaked Fred, looking terrified. "Is his mind affected?"**

**"Saintlike," repeated George, opening his eyes and look up at our brother. "You see . . . I'm holy. **_Holey_**, Fred, geddit?"**

As Fred looked disappointed at George's lack of good ear humor, George looked around for Harry. He took notice that Bill and Ron weren't around, and Mum broke the news.

**"They're not back yet, George."**

I caught Harry motioning for me to follow him outside, and as we walked through the kitchen I couldn't help but say, **"Ron and Tonks should be back by now. They didn't have a long journey; Auntie Muriel's not that far from here."**

Harry didn't answer me. He, like the rest of us, seemed to not be letting the worst ideas enter his head. I couldn't help it though; images of Bill carrying an injured Fleur became too much for me, and I had to reach out and take Harry's hand to feel safe.

We joined Hagrid, Lupin and Hermione, all of whom were standing shoulder to shoulder and looking up at the sky. None of them looked at us as we stood beside them. Hermione looked as though she might faint if Ron didn't show up soon; Lupin looked even more grave than usual. Kingsley was pacing much like I had before, glancing up at the sky every now and again.

I couldn't tell you how much time elapsed whilst we stood staring. Looking back, it probably wasn't too long but being there in the moment made the wait feel like days. I tried not to jump every time something rustle in the bushes. Fear and anxiety left me like a gust of wind when **Hermione screamed, "It's them!"**

My eyes darted to the sky where you could just see the outline of a broom with two riders on the back; one with striking pink hair, the other bright orange.

**"Remus!" Tonks cried as she staggered off the broom into Lupin's arms.** Lupin wordlessly wrapped her in his arms.

Ron walked slowly towards Hermione and Harry; he'd let go of my hand to step up and meet Ron. My heart seemed to deflate as the chilly summer nights breeze grazed my hand. Harry approached Ron gratefully.

**"You're okay," he mumbled, before Hermione flew at him and hugged him tightly.**

I suddenly felt very out of place as Ron reassured Hermione he was fine, and as Tonks recounted their journey from Surrey.

**"Ron was great," said Tonks warmly, relinquishing her hold on Lupin. "Wonderful. Stunned one of the Death Eaters, straight to the head, and when you're aiming at a moving target from a flying broom-"**

**"You did?" said Hermione, gazing up at Ron with her arms still around his neck.**

**"Always the tone of surprise," he said a little grumpily, breaking free. "Are we the last back?"**

**"No," I said. "We're still waiting for Bill and Fleur and Mad-Eye and Mundungus. I'm going to tell Mum and Dad you're okay, Ron-"**

I turned on my heel and left the five of them out in the yard. When I entered the living room, Fred and George were examining George's lack of ear, and Mum and Dad were in a quiet conversation off to the side, both looking overjoyed at seeing each other. Again, I felt severely misplaced. I wasn't part of a pair or group.

"Er, Mum? Dad?" They looked over to me, their conversation ended.

"Yes dear?"

"Ron's back." I said throwing my thumb over my shoulder, pointing to the back door.

Mum ran past me, making me stagger backwards. Dad righted me and then raced out after Mum. I followed closely, wanting to feel included. Mum and Dad enveloped Ron in a hug before thanking Tonks and Lupin for getting all my brother's home safely. Well almost all of them; Bill still wasn't back.

**"How's George?" asked Lupin.**

**"What's wrong with him?" piped up Ron.**

**"He's lost-"**

But Mum didn't finish her sentence. We all looked skyward as the cry of a thestral pierced the air. As soon as it touched ground, Bill and Fleur hopped off. Both of them looked physically unhurt.

As Mum thanked the lord that Bill was okay, he spoke directly to Dad.

**"Mad-Eye's dead."**

It was as if the world had been put on pause. Mad-Eye was dead, gone forever. A horrific thought struck me; what happened to his body? If he fell from that height…would he look like himself? Or would he be all broken and….oh my.

I could see the guilt rest in Harry's face, but I didn't know what to say to him. He was so far from me, I didn't feel right walking over to him. Bill looked on the verge of tears and Fleur was crying silently behind him. We all realized that there was nobody to wait for, so we followed my parents back into the house. Fred and George were laughing over something, but sobered up when we all entered. Tonks gave a quiet sob into her handkerchief as Dad told the twins about Mad-Eye. Bill walked over to where Mum and Dad kept their small amount of Fire Whisky and sent twelve glasses flying towards its recipients.

I caught mine, but I felt too sick to drink when they all toasted to Mad-Eye. Lupin asked the question no one wanted to consider.

**"So Mundungus disappeared?"**

Bill shot down his theory faster than I would have.

**"I know what you're thinking," Bill said. "And I wondered that too, on the way back here, because they seemed to be expecting us, didn't they? But Mundungus can't have betrayed us. They didn't know there would be seven Harrys, that confused them th emoment we appeared, and in case you've forgotten, it was Mundungus who suggested that little bit of skullduggery. Why wouldn't he have told them the essential point? I think Dung panicked, it's as simple as that. He didn't want to come in the first place, but Mad-Eye made him, and You-Know-Who went straight for them. It was enough to make anyone panic."**

Tonks began to speak her opinion, but Fleur cut in. She seemed extremely outraged at the betrayal. It was clear that she thought Hagrid, who admittedly can get a bit loose when he drinks, spilled the beans on tonight.

**"No," Harry said outlaid, and we all looked at him, surprised. His fire whisky seemed to amplify his voice. "I mean . . . if somebody made a mistake," Harry went on, "and let something slip, I know they didn't mean to do it. It's not their fault," he repeated, again a little louder than he would usually have spoken. "We've got to trust each other. I trust all of you, I don't think anyone in this room would sell me to Voldemort."**

I spaced out after this. Fred said something, but I wasn't listening. I agreed with Harry that no one in the room would sell him to Voldemort on purpose, but the plain fact was that someone _did_. Harry was too forgiving and quick to think the best of people sometimes.

My eyes drifted over to Harry, and I had never missed him more. He looked so lost and yet so strong. When he spoke to Lupin, it wasn't in his usual boyish respect; he spoke like a man. I glanced at Ron and Hermione; both were sitting next to George on the small sofa, but they too looked different. Hermione looked determined and grown. Ron looked, dare I say it, wiser. The three of them gave off the aura of having all the answers. It was oddly comforting.

Lupin and Bill stood suddenly and announced they were leaving to recover Mad-Eye's body. After they left, those who were standing fell into chairs but Harry stayed upright.

**"I've got to go too," said Harry.**

**Ten pairs of startled eyes looked at him.**

**"Don't be silly, Harry," said Mum. "What are you talking about?"**

**"I can't stay here."**

Mum made protests to why Harry had to stay. Everyone in the room was nodding vehemently as she spoke; they all wanted him to stay also. I stayed silent. If Harry wanted to go, he was going to go no matter what we said. I didn't want him to go of course, but my reason for wanting him to stay were entirely selfish.

Harry got defensive as we all told him why he had to stay. I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to leave more out of guilt than fear. That was his problem; he felt guilt for things out of his control.

Then again…I really shouldn't sit here and pretend like I know everything about him. We shared a few good months together, and then he broke it off. It's no use though; I'm not over him and I'm not sure I want to be.

Harry left the room quickly and I heard the door close to the yard. Ron and Hermione sat a few second after he left before following him out.

"That boy…when will he just let us take care of him?" Mum said angrily.

"I think I'll go to bed." I announced. No one said anything; Dad just smiled at me before I climbed the steps. I paused on the second landing. I had a perfect view of the shed from here and I could see the three of them gathered around the back.

Though I was far away from them, Hermione's voice carried through the air.

**"Harry, he's taking over the Ministry and the newspapers and half the Wizarding world! Don't let him inside your head too!"**

I pressed my hand against the window, my breath fogging up the glass in front of me. Harry let Voldemort inside his head?

For this first time in my life, I wished I was my brother. Maybe then I'd actually know what was going on.

**Okay so sorry if Ginny seemed a little drab in this chapter, or if it wasn't very entertaining. But I promise you the chapters will get better as I go along so please review or at least keep reading! Next chapter should be up soon; I'm combining chapter six and seven of the book into one so it should be fairly long! Hope you liked the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who reviewed! I just want to let you all know that there is a scene from the book that I put in here but I changed it around just a small bit so it would fit Ginny's POV. You should all know what scene it is, and I didn't want anyone to think that I copied it wrong! As always, all the bold writing and the overall plot for this story belong to J.K. Rowling! Enjoy!**

The next day was tense as I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Mad-Eye's death hung around like a think fog after a terrible storm; you knew the fog would clear but it was only a matter of how long it would take. I noticed Fleur's eyes were red and puffy and Hermione had sever bags under her eyes. Mum was shoveling large amounts of food onto everyone's plates, as though the extra food would erase last nights events. But we couldn't erase the past events; there was a gaping hole on the left side of George's face to prove that.

Speaking of George, I noticed he was moodily pushing around the food on his plate. I saw Fred trying to talk to him, but George ignored him. Fred sighed and turned back to his breakfast.

It was amazing how one moment a we could look at the bright side of things; we were all alive, Harry and made it back safe, and Bill was getting married in a few days time. But sitting here in this seemingly dark and quiet room, we couldn't help but broad over the here and now. George was missing an ear! Bill and Fleur had to watch Mad-Eye die! Harry was seeing Voldemort in his head! So many things were going wrong in the world-my world-and I didn't know how much longer I could take.

"Has anyone seen Ron?" Hermione asked us all, looking around the table. It was only just now that I realized Ron wasn't around scarfing down all the food.

"He was still sleeping when I got up. I'll see if he's awake," Harry said pushing up from the table.

"No!" Mum's outburst made Harry jump and I dropped my glass of milk all down my front. I gasped as the freezing liquid hit my shirt.

"Sorry Ginny dear. Well, since you're heading upstairs to change, why don't you wake your brother up? Hmm?"

I sighed apathetically and pushed away from the table as a confused Harry sat back down. Bill syphoned away the milk from the table as Mum turned her back to everyone and began pouring more muffin batter into it's pan.

I stomped upstairs, annoyed at everything. What was with Mum? Why couldn't Harry wake Ron? Why was I left with so many questions? I was so enveloped in my thoughts that I didn't see Ron trudging down the stairs. I smacked right into him and left small spot of wetness on his shirt from my sopping one.

"Alright Gin?" He asked, his voice unnaturally high. I raised my eyebrows, looking down at my shirt.

"Er, yeah. Are you okay? You seem like you're hiding something… And what is that horrid smell?" I crossed my arms and watched as a deep crimson crept up Ron's neck and onto his cheeks.

"I was just, er, visiting with the Ghoul." Ron cleared his throat and fiddled with his wand in his pocket.

"Why in the name of Merlin's pants would you ever want to visit with the Ghoul?"

It had been an unspoken Weasley rule that you under no circumstances went to see the Ghoul. Not only was the smell guaranteed to stun you for a moment, the Ghoul was a nuisance once you gave it a speck of attention.

"Uh…"

"Oh just stop, Ron. I know you three are planning something so you mine as well just tell me." If I knew Ron, he'd keep this secret no matter how much I wish he would slip up just this once.

"I can't Ginny."

"I figured you wouldn't. Can you at least tell me why you were visiting the Ghoul?" I looked up at him hopefully. He looked torn between staying loyal to his friends and looking like he wanted to unload his secret.

"Fine," he said at last and dragged me up another floor. "Look, you've probably worked it out for yourself that Hermione, Harry and I aren't returning to Hogwarts." He paused to take a breath and I took a moment to compose my surprise. I honestly expected them to come back to school and then maybe leave towards the end…I thought I'd have more time with them.

"Well I figured that people are going to get suspicious when they see I don't show up and you do, so…I made the Ghoul look like me."

I couldn't help it. I had to. My laughter bubbled out of me before I could stop it. Ron glowered at me and started walking up the rest of the stairs to where the entrance to the attic was.

"Shut up. Come on," he motioned for me to follow him and I hurried up to catch up with him.

"Ron, I'm almost positive that they'll realize that the Ghoul isn't you."

Ron gave me a look as if to say I was stupid for even pointing this out.

"Obviously Ginny, but I figured if I, meaning him, was sick no one would want to get too close to do a proper check, right?" Ron muttered, "Descendo," and down came the ladder. He let me climb up first and I almost fell back by the nauseating smell that hit me in the face like a brick.

"Oh God, Ron! This smells horrifying." I coughed a little as he joined me holding his nose.

"I know!" His voice sounded nasally due to him holding his nose, but his smile was big. "When we leave, the Ghoul will move to my room and everything will be taken care of!"

I had to hand it to him; the plan really seemed like it would work. I took in the Ghoul's appearance; he was wearing Ron's favorite pair of Chudley Cannons pajamas, and had ginger hair sprouting from its' head. Purple blisters were scattering themselves across its' body.

"How are you going to get him down there without Mum and Dad noticing?"

**"**Dad knows about this! Fred and George too, they helped transform him. The promised not to tell Mum until I'm already gone.**"**

I nodded, seeing no visible flaw in his plan. We spent another minute up there, both of us staring at the moaning Ghoul. He seemed miserable; then again, if I had boils bursting all over me and smelt like dirty Quidditch robes left out in the sun too long, I'd be moaning too.

"Ron! Ginny! Where'd you two get to?" Mum called up the many flights of stairs and we jumped up.

"Let's go," I said leading the way back down towards the bottom landing. Just as I reached my door, Ron pulled me back again.

"Hey, I just thought of something; if something happens and I don't have time to move the Ghoul, could you do it for me?"

I stared at my brother and uninvited tears sprang to my eyes.

"Ginny….?" Ron asked confused as I threw my arms around him and hugged him.

I hadn't got to hug any of my brothers last night. They'd never understand how I felt being left behind and not knowing if my family was going to come back whole. He patted my back and sighed.

"Ginny, please don't cry. Nothing is going to happen to me." Ron comforted me.

"You don't know that!" I sniffed and wiped my tears on my soiled shirt. "Just look at George!" Ron's faced paled as the images of all the possible dangers ran across his mind. He shook his head and refocused on me.

"I give you my word that I'll be okay. That we'll _all _be okay."

I nodded and wiped away the rest of the tears from my cheeks. I turned around and entered my room, but before I closed my door I said, "I'll make sure the Ghoul get's into your room if you have to leave."

I waited until I heard Ron's footsteps retreat before letting out one last sob. Things were getting too real. My brother basically just said that he thought that something was going to happen, something bad. How bad would it be though?

After a few days had passed, Mum seemed to snap into wedding mode. She assigned us all so many jobs it was hard to get a moment to think!

**"I think Mum thinks that if she can stop the three of you getting together and planning, she'll be able to delay you leaving," I told Harry in an undertone, as we laid the table for dinner on the third night of his stay.**

**"And then what does she think's going to happen?" Harry muttered. "Someone else might kill off Voldemort while she's holding us here making vol-au-vents?"**

My face paled. My suspicions were right.

**"So it's true?" I said. "That's what you're trying to do?"**

**"I - not - I was joking," said Harry evasively.**

I stared at him, not immune to the fact that this as the first tim eI was alone in a room with him since last year. My mind flitted back to our long walks around the lake and our private 'tutoring' sessions in the back corners of the library, away from the prying eyes of Madam Pince. Dad, Kingsley, and Bill decided to barge in just then, and I blushed as my memories slid away.

The Burrow had become headquarters for the Order. Order members came in and out of here so many times a day, I didn't even try to keep up with who was around. Dad told us that since Dumbledore died, he was no longer Secret Keeper. However, all those he had told about Grimmauld Place were now the Secret Keepers.

**"And as there are around twenty of us, that greatly dilutes the power of the Fidelius Charm. Twenty times as many opportunities for the Death Eaters to get the secret out of somebody. We can't expect it to hold much longer."\**

**"But surely Snape will have told the Death Eaters the address by now?" asked Harry.**

**"Well, Mad-Eye set up a couple of curses against Snape in case he turns up there again. We hope they'll be strong enough both to keep him out and to bind his tongue if he trues to talk about the place, but we can't be sure. It would have been insane to keep using the place as headquarters now that its protection has become so shaky."**

I felt very hot as we all crammed into the kitchen. By an unlucky (or lucky depending on how you look at it) pick of the draw, I took the seat next to Harry. I could see him struggling to not touch me at all that he had barely cut into his meat. All our memories came flooding back for a second time that day, and I couldn't help but feel hurt at the thought of Harry not wanting to be near me. It was quite obvious he wished he was sitting somewhere, anywhere, else than next to me.

As Harry asked Bill about Mad-Eye's body, they never found it, I tried to eat as quickly as possible. Just by the beginning of our dinner conversations, I could tell this wouldn't be enjoyable. If some one were to look into the window at us, they'd never suspect that a wedding was on it's way. I caught Harry tensing his fist and the pale words _'_**'**_I must not tell lies'_**' **flashed at me.

**"Isn't anyone at the Ministry prepared to standup to him?" asked Ron angrily.**

**"Of course, Ron, but people are terrified," Dad replied, "terrified that they will be next to disappear, their children the next to be attacked! There are nasty rumors going around; I for one don't believe the Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts resigned. She hasn't been seen for weeks now. Meanwhile Scrimgeour remains shut up in his office all day: I just hope he's working on a plan."**

Mum cleared away our dinner plates and set out the apple tart as the conversation turned towards the wedding. Fleur explained briefly how Harry was going to be disguised.

**". . . Of course, none of our guests are DEath Eaters, but we cannot guarantee sat zey will not let something slip after zey 'ave 'ad champagne."**

It was quite obvious she was thinking of Hagrid when she spoke. Mum agreed with her, then turned to Ron and asked if his room was clean.

**"Why does my room have to be cleaned out? Harry and I are fine with it the way it is!"**

**"We are holding your brother's wedding here in a few days' time, young man-"**

I snorted in to my glass of pumpkin juice. Mum pulled the 'young man' card which she mostly used on Ron.

**"And are they getting married in my bedroom?" asked Ron furiously. "No! So why in the name of Merlin's sagy left-"**

Mum gaped in horror at Ron and Dad looked at him.

**"Don't talk to your mother like that,"said Dad firmly. "And do as you're told."**

Ron pouted like a little kid while Mum shot down Harry's offer to help clean the room. She told him to help out Dad with the chickens and that Hermione change the sheets for Fleur's parents. Only thing was that I helped her change them yesterday.

After Fleur and Mum busied themselves with the dishes, I slipped upstairs to my room. I'd been spending quite the abnormal amount of time in here and I was becoming severely sick of this four walls. I sighed and fell backwards onto my bed, turning away from Hermione's cot in the process.

Hermione was the sister that I didn't know I wanted until I had her. She, as well as Luna, were the only two girl friends that I had. Every summer Hermione came here was fun. We'd stay up late into the night talking about two boys that happened to be three floors above us. I would gaze dreamily out the window as I recounted all the minuscule encounters I'd had with Harry and she would exclaim angrily about that annoying things Ron had done that day. It wasn't until last year that I finally got her to somewhere recognize that she like Ron a little more than a friend. She'd gone red in the face and I laughed at how closely she resembled a Weasley.

_"It's official, Hermione. With that blush you must be a true Weasley at heart!" I laughed and she soon followed._

_"Yeah, maybe. I'll become a Weasley the day you become Mrs. Potter!"_

If only she knew how much I really wanted her joking statement to become reality.

I heard footsteps above me and, being the pesky younger sister I am, I sneaked out to see what was going on.

**"That's your Ghoul, isn't it?" asked Harry.**

**"Yeah, it is," said Ron, **and I heard the creaking of the ladder steps. **"Come and have a look at him."**

I figured Harry would have the same reaction as I did, so I decided to walk out to the yard instead of listening to them. I walked outside and sat down heavily in the back garden. Around me I could see bits of gnomes peeking out from behind the grass, but none of them dared get close; they were all too frightened to be thrown across the yard again.

"Something troubling you, Gin?"

I looked around and saw George striding over towards me. I shrugged and turned my attention back to the distant horizon.

"Oh come on. It's me, Georgie. You know you can always talk to me!" George said it with a smile, but I grasped the serious meaning behind it.

I sighed and wiped away a lone tear. "I still love him. I love him and I don't think I can watch him leave."

I don't think George was prepared for that, but he bucked up and looked me in the eye.

"I'm going to assume you're talking about Harry and from the way he's been looking at you the past few days, he feels the same. I know I'm not exactly Mr. Love Doctor but I do know what it feels like watching the one you love leave you for something or someone else."

I stared at George in shock. I'd never known he was in love. He never even spoke of anyone!

"Who're you in love with George?" I asked, curiosity overtaking me for a moment.

"Eh, you wouldn't know her. All you need to know is that she didn't love me as much as she loved the other guy. He loved her too, but he didn't act on it, that idiot…" George looked away for a moment, a darkness over taking him. When he looked back at me he looked like the same old George again.

"Yeah but George, she's still alive! She isn't or wasn't leaving you to go figh-" I cut off mid word. I couldn't tell George what Harry was going to do when Harry hadn't even come out and said it himself to me. George gave me a funny look so I continued.

"She wasn't leaving you to go off and do something dangerous. She can still write you letters and pop in every now and then to say hello! I won't be able to write or see him or- or -" I resolved into body shaking sobs.

I was so over crying. I feel like all I did was cry! Crying hurt after a while; my eyes burned and my chest felt like it was about to cave in at the slightest deep breathe. My floor underneath my bed was filled with tissues that I used to sop up my tears at night. I was shocked Hermione hadn't even commented on my crying…then again she didn't exactly spend most nights in our room. Most nights she snuck up to see them.

"Ginny, please don't cry! Mum will go crazy if she sees you! She'll start crying and then you know once Mum starts to cry then every one will get all teary eyed. Please just relax." George put an arm around my shoulder and transformed an army of ants into a handkerchief. I was a little skeptic about using an ant tissue, but I had to clean my face up a little.

"Thanks," I smiled a watery smile at George. I blushed deeply then; this was the second time I broke down in front of one of brothers. It was as though I was destined to cry in front of every Weasley in the world, and that is a lot of people.

"No problem." I stood up and extended my hand towards George. he shook his head and waved me on.

"You go in. I just want to think for a little while longer." His face looked so heart broken. I wanted to stay with him but I could see he wanted to be left alone.

I used the lights from inside the house to guide me back in; it had gotten considerably dark since I left the dinner table. I bumped into Fred on my way in.

"Seen George?" He asked me. I pointed towards the head of red hair just around the corner of the house.

"Thanks Gin!" Fred was almost out the door when I called back for him.

"Fred? Who was George in love with?" I had to know.

Fred looked puzzled. "No one. As far as I know, he's never loved anyone."

I frowned slightly as I made my way up the stairs to my room. I had just made it to my room when I heard Mum yelling about something from the living room. I decided that I really didn't want to get roped into righting whatever went wrong down there, so I stayed put in my room. Not too soon later, I heard heavy footsteps running up the stairs and then four sets, two much slower than the others, coming back down.

I changed out of my clothes and into pajamas before sliding beneath my blanket. It was early for sleeping, but the week of cleaning had wiped me out and I was already exhausted just thinking about tomorrow.

The next morning Hermione and I woke bright and early, thanks to Mum.

"I swear, I'm locking Mum up when I get married." I grumbled as I slid into the floral skirt Mum told me I had to wear. I noticed Hermione's clothes had been chosen for he as well, though she seemed more pleased with hers than me.

"All I know is that who ever is next to get married better warn us ahead of time. I'd like to take a specially planned vacation leading up to it." I let out a laugh while a slipped on my shoes and together Hermione and I walked downstairs to gather with everybody else.

After the initial greetings with Mr. and Mrs. Delacour, life returned basically back to normal. Luckily for Mum, Mrs. Delacour was amazing with a good cleaning spell, and I found myself with less and less jobs to do. Unfortunately, our house just wasn't big enough for everybody. Mum and Dad ended up spending the coming nights on the couch while The Delacours, feeling slightly guilty for putting them out, took their bedroom.

The next morning I was helping Mum wash the laundry and she turned to me.

"Do you know what you're brother is planning?" She asked me honestly. I avoided looking into her warm eyes and sighed.

Yes. "No, I'm sorry Mum. They won't tell me either."

I couldn't tell her. This wasn't keeping a secret anymore; Mum would worry and everything would fall apart. Though I didn't want them to go, I knew they had to. I didn't want to live in fear anymore and I know no one else did. If losing that fear meant dealing with double the amount for a while longer while they ran around doing what they had to do, then so be it.

Mum slammed down the shirt she was holding and let out a frustrated click of her tongue.

"It's as if they think they can actually _do_ anything to stop him!" I saw tear flood her eyes and I suddenly felt very tight in the small room. I turned away from her and began gathering the wet clothes in a basket. I made to take them outside, but she stopped me.

"No, no. Let me take them out." Before she left she turned back to me. "I'm sorry for making you worry, dear. I shouldn't clutter your young mind with grown up worries."

I felt small and fragile when she said that. I played the girl who felt like an adult and acted like one, but on the inside I was just a sixteen year old girl who had no idea what was going to happen tomorrow. I know they'd hate to hear it, but Harry, Hermione, and Ron were just like me.

I left quickly after Mum did and went up to the top landing and took out my wand.

"Descendo." The old ladder fell gracefully to the floor and and I climbed it quickly. I pulled it up after me so no one would come snooping around. I focused my attention on the Ghoul, trying my best to ignore the rancid smell emanating from him. I sat cross legged on the floor in front of him.

"Hi," I smiled kindly at him His eyes flitted all around the room and he shook his head vigorously. I took this as 'hello'.

"I'm Ginny! You probably don't really care do you…hmm, well I just thought I'd come up and introduce myself. i figured we'd be seeing a lot of each other after Ron and them leave."

Had I really sunk this low? Sitting by myself, talking to the family's resident Ghoul? I need to get out more.

"Anyway, when they leave, I'm going to come get you so I'll need you to be real quiet then, okay?" He moaned and nodded so I took that as a yes.

"Great! So I gu-"

"Ginny?" I heard my name muffled from below. My face reddened involuntarily and I peered over the ladder to look down. Harry was standing beneath me, looking up confused.

"Er, hi Harry!" I climbed down clumsily, slipping on the last step and stumbling into him.

"Were you talking to yourself?" He asked, righting me into a standing position. I shrugged.

"Nah, I was talking to the Ghoul. He gets lonely sometimes." Him? More like I'm the lonely one.

"Oh, well that's nice."

We stood awkwardly on the small landing. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Your Mum was just trying to throw me a party for my birthday," He laughed quietly and I blanched. I had totally forgotten that his birthday was tomorrow!

"Ha, leave it to Mum to want to plan a party AND a wedding all in one go."

I smiled at him, happy and nervous to be near him.

He smiled back at me. We were so close that I could reach up and touch his wonderfully messy hair. My hand was moving on its own accord and he turned his face toward my palm at my touch. I could smell his cologne; it filled me up and I closed my eyes.

"I'll miss you Ginny."

The moment was broken. I felt broken, and Harry looked it. His voice fell over us like a wool blanket and the seriousness of being together hit me like the Night Bus. I dropped my hand and took a step back.

"I'll talk to you later, Harry."

I walked slowly back to my room, my mind racing. What could I give Harry for his birthday? Why didn't I say I'd miss him? I'm a horrible person.

I didn't go down to breakfast the next morning. My mind was reeling; I figured out what to give Harry and I was afraid that If I saw him earlier I would lose my nerve.

Finally, I heard the footsteps of the three of them passing my door and I ran quietly to open it.

**"Harry, will you come in here a moment?"**

I saw Ron stop quickly, and thankfully Hermione took his arm and steered him away from us. Harry fidgeted nervously on the landing before following me back inside my room. I blushed as I looked around my room. Why did it have to look so…young? He was probably regretting coming in here with me.

I turned on my heel and **looked into Harry's face, took a deep breath, and said, "Happy seventeenth."**

**"Yeah . . . thanks."**

**I was looking at him steadily; he, however, found it difficult to look back at me; **he acted as though I was too bright a light to look at or something.

**"Nice view," he said feebly, pointing toward a the window.**

**I ignored this.**

**"I couldn't think of what to get you," I said.**

**"You didn't have to get me anything."**

**I disregarded this too.**

**"I didn't know what would be useful. Nothing too big, because you wouldn't be able to take it with you."**

**I chanced a look at me. I was not tearful;** I ran out of tears. Harry had never known me to be weepy, and I preferred to keep it that way.

**I took a step closer to him.**

**"So then I thought, I'd like you to have something to remember me by, you know, if you meet some veela when you're off doing whatever you're doing."**

**"I think dating opportunities are going to be pretty thin on the ground, to be honest."**

**"That's the silver lining I've been looking for." I whispered and then I was kissing him as I had never kissed him before, and Harry was kissing me back, and it was blissful oblivion, better than firewhisky; Harry was the only real thing in the world for me. The feel of his hand on my back, the other entangled in my hair.**

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer than I though was possible. This gift was equally for both of us; I wanted him to have this memory forever. I wanted to remember this incase I never had another chance to do this again.

**The door banged open behind us and we jumped apart.**

**"Oh," said Ron pointedly. "Sorry."**

**"Ron!" Hermione was just behind him, slightly out of breath. There was as trained silence, the I said in a flat voice,**

**"Well, happy birthday anyway, Harry."**

I could see the anger flare up inside Ron, and Hermione at least had the decency to look nervous. I wanted them to leave and I wanted to kiss Harry again, but I could see his wall fly back up and I knew he'd never come this close to me again. The presence of Ron and Hermione seemed to bring back the reason why Harry broke up with me in the first place, but I refused to feel anything but pure happiness at our kiss.

Harry looked over at me, but I turned my back on him. I cursed myself as I let myself cry again. So much for him not seeing me cry. I wanted him to hug me, do something, but being comforted by the man you love in front of one protective brother was nothing but a small hope I had.

**"I'll see you later," he said, and followed the other two out of the bedroom.**

I sobbed hard and took a seat by the window. I saw Ron storm out of the house followed by a peeved looking Harry and a scared Hermione. Just like the first night here, their voices drifted up to me, carried by the slight breeze.

**"You ditched her. What are you doing now, messing her around?" **Ron asked him.

**"I'm not messing her around," said Harry.**

**"Ron-" Ron held a hand up to silence Hermione.**

**"She was really cut up when you ended it-"**

How'd Ron know? I never spoke to anyone about the breakup. I just kept quiet.

**"So was I. You know why I stopped it, and it wasn't because I wanted to."**

**"Yeah, but you go snogging her now and she;s just going to get her hopes up again-"**

Honestly, did I come off as that pathetic to my family?

**"She's not an idiot, she knows it can't happen, she's not expecting us to - to end up married, or -"**

Harry cut off mid sentence and my heart squeezed. I closed my eyes, imagining myself in a wedding dress, walking down the aisle towards him. Truth was, I was expecting us to get married. If he made it out alive, I had every intention of being with him.

**"If you keep groping her every chance you get -" **Ron's voice cut through my fantasy.

**"It won't happened again," said Harry harshly. The day was cloudless but he felt as though the sun had gone in. "Okay?"**

**Ron looked half resentful, half sheepish; he rocked on backward on and forward on his feet for a moment, then said, "Right then, well, that's . . . yeah."**

That's my brother, Mr. Articulate! I turned away from the window, tired of the sadness inside me. I practiced smiling for a moment before reaching towards my door and began to go downstairs.

Harry's birthday dinner was held outside so that our kitchen didn't explode from the extra guests. Hermione had decorated nicely while Fred and George made many purple lanterns with the number 17 hang in midair around the yard. It was hard getting used to the large black hole on the side of George's face, but it was better than looking at a bloody mess.

Ron complimented Hermione on her decorations and Harry smirked at them. He caught my eye and smiled, making my heart swell. Then he looked away rather hurriedly and began talking to Monsieur Delacour.

Mum brought out Harry's birthday cake, (a huge golden snitch that Hermione and I had helped ice) and set it out for display. She glanced nervously toward the front gate, waiting for Dad to come home. All of a sudden, Dad's patronus came running towards us. Dad's weasel stood on hind legs and out came his voice.

**"Minister of Magic coming with me."**

Lupin and Tonks shot off at once, apologizing to Harry as they climbed the gate and Disapparated. Seconds later, Dad appeared accompanied by the Minister himself.

**"Sorry to intrude," said Scrimgeour, as he limped to a halt before the table. "Especially as I can see that I am gate-crashing a party."**

We all stared, struck with confusion on why he was here. He spoke again, and he requested to speak with Ron, Hermione, and Harry without the chaperone of my father. The three stood up, puzzled, and lead the way into the Burrow.

"Arthur, I'm not sure we should leave them alone." Mum said fearfully as she stared at the door they all disappeared behind.

"I can't intrude, Molly. We'll just have to be on our guard in case they need us."

Dad sat down heavily in his chair. He smiled briefly at all of us before reaching over and taking a sip of some water Mum had poured for him.

"Should we start eating?" Fred asked the quiet table.

"Of course we shouldn't!" I retorted. "It's Harry's birthday; we can't just eat his birthday without him!"

"Keep your pants on, Gin. I was just asking," Fred sank low in his seat and I crossed my arms angrily.

It felt like hours passed, though it had only been ten minutes when we all heard raised voices. Mum and Dad shot out of their seats faster than I would think they could have and ran into the house. A minute later, the Minister marched across our lawn and Disapparated outside our boundaries. Mum called back that he was gone.

Harry, Dad, Hermione, and Ron all came trooping back out and passed around the objects they had all been left by Dumbledore. After examining all of them and offering no help as to why they had received them, we all finally tucked in to the meal Mum had made. We ate quickly, sang a quick version of 'Happy Birthday!' to Harry, then scarfed down his cake. After we all finished, everyone broke up and dispersed to various parts of the yard and house. I watched as Harry whispered something to Hermione and she nodded curtly. I rolled my eyes and started carrying a large stack of dishes in the house after Mum.

That night, I lay quietly in bed, steadying my breathing so Hermione would think I was sleeping. I heard her bed creak as she sat up and slipped on some slippers. She opened my door and squeezed out as to not wake me up. I waited a while before working up the nerve to sneak up to Ron's room. As I grew closer I heard a swarm of bees buzzing nearby and looked around confused.

They must have put a spell so I (or Mum) couldn't hear. Damn them. I turned down and made my way back to my room, cringing as I stepped on the loose floor board by my room.

I had just gotten under my covers when Hermione came back. I closed my eyes and turned away from her, hoping she didn't see me awake.

"Goodnight, Ginny." she whispered through the dark. I groaned internally then whispered, "Goodnight, Hermione."

Twelve hours later, I was standing by the entrance of marquee, waiting for the music to start playing. I fidgeted with my dress, trying to get it to fall right on me.

"Ginny, you look le magnifique!" Fleur said brightly, turning to assess me. I smiled gratefully at her and stopped fidgeting. The music began to play as Monsieur Delacour escorted Fleur down the aisle. Everyone gave a collective sigh as they looked at the two Delacours. Gabrielle followed after and then I walked solo down the aisle. I was feeling jittery, and was all smiles as I took my place beside Gabrielle at the end of the aisle.

**"Yes my tiara sets off the whole thing nicely," said Auntie Muriel in a rather carrying whisper. "But I must say, Ginevra's dress is far too low-cut."**

Judging by the slightly cooler air hitting my chest, I decided my dress was perfectly cut. I smiled in spite of myself, and turned and sent a wink towards Harry. I held in a laugh as I saw his face go blank, making it obvious his mind wasn't fully focused on the wedding.

**". . . then I declare you bonded for life."**

Stars rained down over BIll and Fleur, and birds of paradise burst from balloons. The entire wedding party and guests stood up as the marquee transformed into a reception. My smile faltered a little as everyone spread out and began dancing or grabbing seats. I strolled around the perimeter, enjoying the scene. I laughed out right as I saw Ron look angrily towards Krum before ordering Hermione to dance with him. Hermione looked pleasantly surprised as she joined him on the floor. My eyes drifted towards Luna dancing quite alone. I smiled brightly as I went to join her.

"Hello Luna!" I said loudly over the music. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hello Ginny." Her dreamy voice drifted through the music notes.

I giggled and tok her empty hands and danced with her happily. We dissolved into laughter as we danced circles around Ron and Hermione. Someone tapped on my shoulder and, hoping it was 'Barny', I turned eagerly.

It wasn't 'Barny'. It was Lee Jordan, looking dapper in dress robes the color of the lake at Hogwarts.

"Care to dance?" he asked kindly. I smiled, and took his outstretched hand.

"How've you been, Lee?" I asked him as he spun me around the floor.

"Good, got a job announcing the Quidditch match for the Holy Head Harpies. They didn't take to kindly to a man being hired, but I persuaded them in the end." Lee winked at me and I made a mental not to NOT ask what he did to persuade them.

"Great!" We lapsed into silence as a slower song came on. I rested my head on his shoulder, my eyes locking on Harry who was leaning moodily on a pillar.

The night went on and I had passed Lee, Fred and George, Dad, and even Viktor Krum who kept looking around stealthily, as if he were expecting someone to pop up and steal me away.

I was about to take a seat at a table far from the dance floor as the music stopped abruptly and a lynx soared through the canopy.

**"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."**

Panic erupted in the canopy. Popping noises were everywhere; people were leaving in hurry and people were arriving. I couldn't see any body I knew as I pulled out my wand, ready to fight.

I weaved through the guests and pointed my wand at a hooded figure.

"Stupefy!" I shrieked and the man fell like a dead weight backwards.

As I watched him fall, I heard Hermione's desperate calls for Ron. I turned just in time to see them huddled together and Hermione turn on the spot. In a second, they were gone.

"Ginny, get out of here!" Dad yelled towards me. I almost went to argue but then I remembered my promise to Ron. I took off at a run towards the opening of the tent, pushing aside people as I went. I'd feel guilty about that later, but right now I had bigger worries. I hoisted up my dress to above my knees, making it easier for me to run. I burst through the back door and took the steps two at a time; not an easy feat in heels.

"Des- descend!" I gasped for air as I made the ladder fall. kicking off my shoes, I climbed the ladder half way.

"Come!" I said hurriedly to the Ghoul. He moaned rather loudly and began moving towards me. "Hurry! And stay quiet!"

It took much longer than I would have hoped, but eventually I was guiding the Ghoul be its grotesque hand towards Ron's room. I pushed him into Ron's bed and covering him with the orange blanket. Then, near hysterics now, I tried to stash away Harry's camp cot. I folded it up and shoved it in a corner, hoping Spattergroit covered 'Ron' would take the focus away from the huge eye sore that was Harry Potter's existence here.

I heard footsteps bounding on the steps and my breath hitched in my throat as the door burst open and in walked three cloaked Death Eaters, wands out.

"Where's Potter?" A familiar voice spoke through it's mask. I tried not to coil back as I spoke.

"I don't know!"

Bellatrix Lestrange's eyes flitted over to the moaning Ghoul in the bed.

"What's wrong with him?" Her voice slid like acid from her tongue. I took a step towards the Ghoul.

"My brother, Ron. He's come down with an awful case of Spattergroit." I tried my best to keep calm, but I couldn't help but wondering where the rest of my family were.

"Bellatrix…it's quite obvious that these scum don't know where he is…" A Death Eater I couldn't name backed away from 'Ron', trying to leave.

Bellatrix Lestrange took a sweeping look around the room, seemingly deciding that there was nothing left for them to search. They left in a swift motion, and I sunk to my knees by Ron's bed. Only for a moment though, because I heard them crashing things down below. I ran from landing to landing until I arrived in Mum's broken kitchen. I burst into the living room to see all my family gathered around each other. Mum rushed over when she saw me and hugged me tightly to her. To my immense relief, all Death Eaters were gone, though they left quite the mark above our house.

"Did anyone get hurt?" I asked Dad. He shook his head.

"Thankfully, no."

"Where'd you disappear to?" Charlie asked quietly. I was about to tell him when Mum shushed us both.

"We're being watched, children."

This was it. The first bits of the war had reached us all, and our only hopes had been left in the hands of a boy with striking green eyes and a lightning bolt on his head.

**How was it? Sorry if it felt like I put a lot of the book in this chapter! I just felt like I had to add some of it so that it wasn't like Ginny didn't care. Anyway, the next chapter will be purely original now, because Harry has left. Reviews are always welcome! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the summer passed by uneventful compared with what happened at Bill's wedding. I spent most of it sitting alone in my room or frequenting the Ghoul who had refused to leave Ron's room. I packed my Hogwarts trunk an entire week earlier than I had to, and I could see Mum grow more upset as September first came closer.

The night of August 31, Mum threw a huge fit, similar to the one from last year.

"Arthur it is much too dangerous to send Ginny!" She yelled from the kitchen. Dad was standing a few feet away from her, looking tired.

"Molly, if we don't send her they will come searching again, and this time I can't transform another Ghoul! Ginny must go." He rubbed his hand over his eyes as Mum slammed the pan she was holding into the sink.

"As if that matters! Arthur, we've already got one son injured and another out on the run! I can't risk losing another child."

From where I was sitting at the table, I could see Mum's eyes flood with tears. Dad reached out for her, taking her into his arms.

"Look, we'll send her until Christmas. If things have grown worse, which I'm not doubting they will, Ginny will just stay home."

Mum agreed to this, but I could see she really wanted me to stay home. We never went out to get my school supplies; Mum simply wrote to the storekeepers and bought it all by mail.

Finally, I found myself standing in front of the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. It was odd; every one had come to see me off. Bill and Fleur stood hand in hand smiling at me as Fred and George loaded my trunk for me. Mum and Dad stood beside the newlywed couple and Charlie stood slightly farther from them. It felt weird being here without Ron, Hermione, and Harry. The train whistle blew, signaling the warning that the train was leaving soon.

"Have a good year, dear. Write as often as you can!" Mum said hugging me. Dad kissed my forehead and hugged me.

"Behave," the twins said in unison, though their smiles gave away their mischief.

"I'll try not too," I smirked at them.

Charlie gave me a quick hug, then Bill and Fleur stepped forward.

"Look out this year, Ginny. Be on your guard." Bill said gravely, speaking in a low tone so our parents wouldn't hear. Fleur slapped her husbands arm lightly.

"Don't scare ze girl, Bill! Ginny, have a wonderful year at 'ogwarts!"

Bill looked downtrodden and waited until Fleur backed away to talk with Charlie before speaking again.

"Seriously Ginny, keep to yourself and don't draw too much attention. Who knows what school will be like this year without Dumbledore." Bill gave me a quick hug and then waved along with the rest of my family while I boarded the train. I waved back happily, mulling Bill's words over in my head. When the train gathered speed and rounded the corner, I figured I mine as well look for somewhere to sit.

I began walking down the cramped hallway, smiling at recognizable faces as I passed them.

"Ginny!" I turned to see Michael Corner hurrying towards me. He had a cocky smile on his face, the kind he used to where on our dates.

"Hi Dean," I sighed and continued my way down towards an empty compartment. He followed me.

"I heard about you and Potter." There was a smile in his voice, I could hear it. I swallowed hard, fingering my wand and thinking about jinxing him.

"Oh really?" I said lighthearted pulling open a door and squeezing inside. I had no idea who was inside, but their company were definitely better than Michael's.

"Yeah, so I figured that you and I could, you know, give it a go again." I turned around so fast I almost caught whip lash.

"Excuse me?"

"Ginny, you and I were amazing together! Come on, tell me you don't miss me at all." Michael crossed his arms and leant back on the compartment door behind him.

I gathered up as much acid I could and spit, "I don't miss you." Michael's face fell slightly and I slammed the compartment door in his face.

I sat down heavily and looked around me. I was sitting next to what looked like some first years; I could tell because they all nervously fidgeted in their seats as the scenery behind them flew by. They looked alarmed at my abrupt arrival and when I looked at them, all their eyes diverted from me. I sighed and relaxed into the familiar seats of the Hogwarts Express.

"I'm Ginny," I said to the four kids who were sitting with me. They jumped at my voice but one girl said, "Hello Ginny! My name is Elizabeth Forcewithe!" She extended her hand to me and I gave it a gentle shake. She had long brown hair which was braided into pigtails. They swung every time she turned. hitting one small boy in the face. She had green eyes, the color of Harry's, and a big, toothy smile. Her skin was a bit pasty, but I really couldn't say anything. I'm sure my skin would be pasty if I didn't have all my freckles. I smiled at the girls enthusiasm and turned to the rest of them.

"And your names?"

Mutters of "Benjamin" and "Michael" met me, and the last boy spoke up slightly louder. "Joseph Creevey!"

Joseph Creevey looked, well he looked like a Creevey! The same sandy blonde hair and bright eyes. I noticed (thankfully) he did not have a large camera with him, and I could only hope he hadn't inherited his brother's love for taking candid photos.

"I didn't know Colin had another brother?" I asked slightly.

"I'm his cousin, miss!" I visibly cringed at 'miss'. They weren't going to treat me like I was an adult or anything, were they?

"Don't be stupid Joseph! Her name is Ginny, not miss!" Elizabeth said to him. Then to me she said, "Boys!" and rolled her eyes. I laughed loudly, and reached for my game of exploding snap. I laid it out and began teaching them how to play when Elizabeth exclaimed, "You know Joseph, you have something on your face. A bit of dirt, it seems." I tried to hide my smirk at the two of them, and began playing.

It was hours later that I poured out onto the pavement along with every one else who was excited to get back to school. I waved goodbye with Elizabeth and Joseph who seemed to have lost their excited behavior. I saw them eyeing Hagrid wearily and I called out to them.

"Don't worry! He's really nice!" I was being moved away from them by the crowd, but I saw them smile slightly as Hagrid said hello.

I rushed to get into a carriage. Thankfully, I found an empty one. I climbed in quickly and took the seat farthest from the door. Not two seconds late the door opened again and Neville Longbottom came in with another exotic plant.

"Hi Ginny! Have a good summer?" He asked cheerfully. I was so happy to see him I was speechless for a moment. Neville seemed to have matured over this summer. He had lost some of his awkwardness and seemed extremely pleased with something.

"It was pretty dull. Well, except for the attack; otherwise it was boring." Neville's face fell when I said attack.

"You were attacked?"

"Our whole family. Actually it was at Bill's wedding, but most of the guests left before the Death Eaters were able to do any serious harm."

Neville's face drained of all color, and he asked me to tell him everything.

"Okay, so Kingsley sent a patronus letting us know they were coming and that the Minister had died. Absolute panic was everywhere and people were grabbing each other and Disapparating. I started fighting with one but then I remembered I had to go and take care of something, so I ran from the canopy. I could hear the screams and blasts of spells but I didn't dare turn back. Anyway, once I did what I had to do, Bellatrix Lestrange came bursting in the room followed by two guys, I didn't know their names, and she started asking where Harry was," I paused for a breath and Nevile jumped right in.

"What did you have to do?" He seemed to be worried about something but I could see the honesty and trust in his eyes so I told him a quick version of what Ron did to the Ghoul.

"In the end, we were all okay but our entire family is being watched. I'm not even sure Charlie is going back to Romania right away." I finished just as the door opened again and Luna climbed inside. She said an airy hello, then asked me how my family was after the wedding.

"Daddy and I wanted to send an owl you see, but we're being watched!" For the first time since I met Luna, her dreamy voice dissolved into shock. I shrugged unhelpfully.

"We're all okay. We're being watched also, but I don't know for how long." As Neville and Luna said hello to each other the carriages finally began to pitch forward towards the castle.

"I hope Professor McGonagall is headmaster now." Neville spoke halfway through the ride. I looked at him confused.

"Why wouldn't she? Wasn't she next in line after Dumbledore?"

"Hardly," Luna said, her voice back to normal now. "Once a headmaster passes, it's free game for anyone!"

"How'd you know that Luna?" I asked her. She reached inside her bag and pulled out _Hogwarts: A History._ I was reminded forcefully of Hermione and I had to pretend to tie my shoe as I wiped the stray tears that fell. When I sat back up again, Luna was open to a page near the back of the book. It looked as though she had starred a sentence that seemed to be in the footnotes of the page.

_When a headmaster at Hogwarts meets their end, the position becomes open. Any professor is welcome to apply, but will be put through a series of vigorous questioning before given the title of Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

" 'Vigorous questioning'? Like what?" I asked them. They both shrugged and Luna put her book back into her bag. Before we had time to talk anymore about it, the carriage doors flew open and we filed out onto the steps of Hogwarts. Neville and I waved goodbye to Luna as we set off towards the Gryffindor table. We took seats near the front and waited eagerly for the first years to come in.

Finally we heard the clicks of shoes and Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall, a cluster of first years following behind her. She reached the front and looked at the Sorting Hat, and we all waited for it to open its mouth and sing. The Sorting Hat's brim opened wide, and out came his voice.

_Listen dear students_

_as I take my last breath_

_a story of dangers, of cautions_

_of death_

_One headmaster gone,_

_a brave man to his core_

_intelligent and kind,_

_a true Dumbledore_

_A man shall takes his place_

_ruling for another_

_causing this school to fall_

_extinguishing out altogether_

_Those who fight will die_

_those you don't will live_

_He rewards loyalty_

_the gift of life is what he shall give_

_I warn you young students!_

_for those who try to hide_

_he knows all secrets,_

_only some are aware of his_

_but they've already died_

_Keep wits about you_

_and hold your tongue!_

_for evil discriminates_

_against all but one_

_Young Harry Potter_

_for whom I've had to sort_

_is devising the plan_

_to end Voldemort_

I looked round at Neville and he looked just as shocked as I was. The sorting hat had made assumptions and spoke His name out loud. I looked around fearfully, expecting to see Death Eaters appear out of thin air, but everything stayed the same. I towards Professor McGonagall, but her face was turned from us and her body rigid. She looked as though she were scolding the hat, but it remained silent.

"Please step forward when I call your name. You will sit on the stool and I will place the hat upon your head." She called over the murmuring. Everyone quieted down at once, once again excited for the sorting.

Professor McGonagall called out all 'A' and 'B' names(there were only a few) and then 'C's were being called.

Joseph stepped up nervously and sat down on the stool. The hat was placed upon his head and without a second to spare shouted, "Hufflepuff!"

I was a bit saddened that he wasn't in Gryffindor, but I clapped all the same. I spaced out through the rest and clapped happily when Elizabeth joined Neville and I at the Gryffindor table. Finally after Amanda Zektree was sorted (Slytherin), Professor McGonagall stood behind the podium Dumbledore used to occupy.

"Hello new students and welcome back returning students. As I'm sure all of you are eager to get to the wonderful feast, I will get straight to the point. In the matter of our new headmaster, I will not be taking the position. I thought that my talents were better served in my own classroom." She broke off, an angry red tint creeping in her cheeks. I wondered who had written this speech for her because surely McGonagall would have jumped at the chance to be headmaster to keep the school safe in light of what was happening. She continued, "Instead, Professor Snape has gladly accepted."

General cry of dismay erupted through the hall, echoing off every wall. Only the Slythering table clapped, all looking generally pleased that Snape had been named headmaster. Professor McGonagall made no move to stop the shouting; a small frown was forming on her face. Before any other teacher could quiet us down, Snape breezed into the Great Hall.

I glared at him from my seat. I could practically see the grease dripping from his black hair that fell like curtains across his rude face. His black robes flared out behind him and I saw people flinch as he passed by. Behind him were two of the ugliest people I had ever laid my eyes on, and that was including Cho Chang(I never really understood what Harry saw in her).

Snape drew up in front of McGonagall and the two looked evenly into each other's eyes. One of the ugly brutes spoke first.

"Hello Minerva, you are looking especially wrinkled today." A woman's voice came out of what I could have sworn was a man.

"Hello Alecto."

"Forgotten about me?" Cackled the other, this time I was positive it was a man.

"Never, Amycus." She averted her eyes from them and spoke to Snape. "Address your school, Severus." Then, with the air of someone who had already surrendered, Professor McGonagall walked to her seat beside the empty Headmaster chair.

Snape turned, muttered something I couldn't make out to thing 1 and thing 2, then turned to speak to us.

"I would like to explain a few new rules. Number one, no student is allowed out of their dorms after 8 o'clock. It is time for structure in this castle. Number 2, there shall be no groups of students meeting anywhere on Hogwarts ground AND Hogsmeade property. Number 3, all students are banned from joining any clubs/sports teams without formal permission from me, your Headmaster. Number 4, . . ." Snape droned on and on, issuing all the rules Umbridge had created whilst she was here. I locked eyes with Neville and shared a look of horror.

"And lastly, I would like to introduce your new Dark Arts teacher, Professor Amycus Carrow and your new Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Alecto Carrow." The two ugly ducklings stood and smiled evilly from the table. Their teeth were yellow and they had the same ugly black hair.

"Now, enjoy the feast." Snape's dry voice spoke and the food appeared instantly. My stomach growled uncontrollably at the sight of food, and though I was outraged by Snape's new position, I had nothing else on my mind but the chicken legs that just arrived in front of me.

"Can you believe this?" Neville whispered angrily over his pumpkin juice. I shot a furtive glance towards Snape.

"I know. After the Sorting Hat's song and Snape begin headmaster; what else is this year going to spring on us?"

Neville didn't have an answer to my question, but he posed one of his own. "Did you notice how few first years are here? It's an unnatural amount."

Seamus Finnigan sat a few people down from us, looked up from his dinner and filled us in.

"The ministry set up a new law. Muggleborns are all being checked and accused of stealing their wands from other witches and wizards! Poor Dean didn't even get on the train. He's on the run somewhere. And all first years who were of muggle decent were banned from coming. Blimey, don't you two read the prophet?"

No, actually I didn't. Mum stopped our subscription after they started calling Harry an attention seeker in my fourth year. I didn't feel like explaining that to Seamus so I said, "Dean is on the run?"

"Yeah, he wrote me a week ago telling me he was leaving. I hope he survives."

It was sad that people our age had to hope for survival, but it was a valid worry. There was no telling what would happen tomorrow.

Dinner went on rather uneventfully, and it wasn't until dessert was almost through that someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Professor Sprout smiling kindly at me.

"Prof- Headmaster Snape wishes to speak with you in the chamber over there," she pointed to the room where the Triwizard champions had been asked to meet three years ago.

"Thank you, Professor." I stood up and waved good bye to Neville.

"Oh, Ms. Weasley? Please be on your guard. Who know what those evil siblings will do." I nodded appreciatively at Professor Sprout before walking to the small room. I saw McGonagall look worried as the door closed and I was left alone.

I only sat for a few minutes before the Carrows and Snape filed into the room. My heart sped up and I realized that it was me against three grown and dangerous wizards. I was outnumbered if I had to fight. Snape stepped further into the light, peering down his long nose at me. I gave him the most disgusted look I could manage before turning my face away from him.

"I couldn't help but notice the absence of your brother this evening." Snape's slow drawl came at me. I stiffened.

"My brother is home sick with Spattergroit."

"Lies." He spoke and in one movement my whole body lifted and I felt nothing but excruciating pain. It blinded me, and I heard screaming. I couldn't tell you if it were my screams or the cackles of the Carrows. My body slammed into the ground when the spell let up. I had just experienced the crucio curse.

"Where is Potter and the mudblood?" He sneered. I gasped for air, winded from the pain.

"She's not a mudblood!"

"_Crucio!"_ Alecto's voice rang out and my body was once again lifted up by blinding hurt. I felt like I was being burned alive but doused with ice water. I felt like the giant squid was squeezing me so tight that my lungs were going to explode, though nothing was physically touching me. I dropped to the floor when she pointed her wand away, and this time tears streamed down my face.

"Tell me where he is!"

"Enough!" Shouted a voice that hadn't been in the room earlier. I opened my eyes and saw to my immense relief, Professor McGonagall. She looked outraged.

Snape relaxed his wand arm and stepped aside as McGonagall rushed forward to help me up. I stood shakily but otherwise okay.

"You may be an evil monster outside this school, Severus, but I will not allow you to use those medieval methods on any student."

Snape didn't say anything as McGonagall lead me out of the small chamber and out into the empty Great Hall. I didn't say a word, I just let her help me up to Gryffindor tower.

"Would you like me to send Madam Pomfrey up to your dorm?" She asked quietly. I shook my head.

"No thank you, Miss. My muscles are a bit sore but nothing that sleep won't fix."

She looked at me in the way a mother would look at her child and I suddenly felt much in need of my Mum. She bade me goodnight and watched as I climbed through the portrait hole. Neville was sitting by the fire, reading his Herbology textbook. I sat gingerly next to him, wincing a little as my body ached. He looked up, startled.

"What Snape want?" he asked at once. I grimaced.

"He tried to get me to tell him where Harry and Ron and Hermione were. They used the Cruciatus Curse twice."

Neville's eyes broadened and he suddenly looked more angry than I had ever seen him in all my time being his friend. He snapped his book shut and stood quickly. I tried to mimic him but I hurt too much to get up.

"They can't just crucify who ever they bloody please!" He exclaimed and several people looked around. They noticed me sitting next to him and many questioned whether it had been me who had been subjected to the curse.

"Neville, what are you on about?" Parvati Patil said from across the room. She was sitting next to Lavender Brown, the latter glaring at me. I guess she wasn't over Ron dumping her.

"Those Death Eaters think they can just torture us!" He exclaimed again. Many students looked frightened, not too mention the young first years sitting huddled around a table off to the side.

"Neville!" I said grabbing his attention. "Look, they can't torture us if we don't do anything. Everyone just needs to behave themselves. No starting anything with anyone, especially Slytherin." I made eye contact with everyone looking at me, each one giving a slow nod. I turned to Neville and said, "Relax, please." He nodded moodily and sat back down again, picking up his book. He started reading again and I left him too it. I waved to Elizabeth as I passed her and I made my way slowly up the staircase. I turned the handle to my dormitory, relieved to see the familiar red curtains hanging from the four poster bed. I saw my trunk laying at the foot of my bed, open and waiting for me. I stumbled over to it and grabbed my pajamas. I grabbed my toiletries and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

I turned the water onto the hottest it could go, then stepped underneath it. I let the hot water roll down and soothe my hurt muscles. I had bruises forming on my right side of my body from where I hit the ground, and there was one forming on my stomach from where the curse hit me. I washed my hair and body, watching as the bubbles flew down the drain with the water. I wanted to wash away; just for one night. I turned off the taps and wrapped my favorite towel around myself. I dried quickly and dressed fast. My hair was sopping wet and I brushed it quickly as I walked over to my trunk. I reached deep down to where I kept all my hand knitted sweaters, pulling out the one from last Christmas. It had a large 'G' which was the color of my eyes (brown) and it was attached to a sweater that was bright yellow. I wouldn't have initially chosen these colors, but I Mum looked so happy when she gave me it, I loved it anyway. I pulled it on over my head, then climbed into bed. I wrapped my arms around my self and looked at my watch to check the time.

It was almost nine and I figured I'd be alone for a little while longer. I closed my eyes tightly, hoping sleep would come quickly.

_"Ginny Weasley, I've just received a letter from your parents." Professor McGonagall looked at my sadly over her spectacles. I sat down in the chair opposite her desk, waiting for her to tell me what was wrong._

_"What did they say, Professor?"_

_She didn't tell me; instead she slid the parchment over to me so I could read. It was Dad's handwriting which meant something really bad happened._

_Dear Ginny,_

_ I write this to tell you that I am coming to pick you up in a few hours. Something has happened and I must get you home as soon as possible._

_-Dad_

_I looked back at McGonagall, confused._

_"When will he be here?"_

_"Any minute now."_

_As she spoke, the fire place behind her flared green flames and out walked Dad. He smiled grimly at us before extending hand to me._

_Everything happened so fast. I didn't even get a chance to grab my trunk and things before we were spinning past different fire places, ultimately arriving at the Burrow._

_The scenery flashed and changed, and then I was standing outside in all black, tears rolling down my cheeks for a reason I didn't know. I looked around and saw my whole family crying. Ron was there, holding Hermione and I looked around excitedly, expecting to see Harry waiting to hold me. But all those thoughts left my head when I looked down and to my horror saw a grave._

_ Here lies Harry Potter, beloved friend._

_I gasped and stumbled back._

_"No…."_

_I ran away from the scene, it transforming to a dark house with an elderly lady sitting in a chair looking out the window. I walked closer to her, noticing she had something clutched in her hand. Upon closer inspection, I saw it was a moving picture of a man with dark unruly hair and a girl with a striking red mane of hair. Both were smiling happily, a large castle standing tall behind them._

_"That's me." I said, backing away from the woman. She was me. Harry was dead and I was alone. Oh no, oh no, oh no!_

_I started running again, going no where fast. Suddenly, I saw him. He turned away from me and began walking slowly away. I called out to him but the more I called it seemed the farther he got away from me._

_"Harry!" I yelled. "Harry please wait! Don't leave me!" I kept saying over and over again until I was so far away that he was nothing but a dark dot against a white background. I fell to my knees, gasping for breath and feeling broken beyond repair._

_"Ginny!"_

_Someone was calling my name. Was it Harry?_

_"Ginny!" they called again. I turned around frantically. 'Someone please help me!' I thought desperately._

"Ginny! Get up!"

I woke with a start, sweat drenching my forehead. I was breathing heavy and the sunlight that streamed in through the window was blinding me. Romilda Vane was leaning over me looking annoyed.

"You were moaning 'Harry' and then you started screaming. Keep your love life to yourself. Oh yeah, I forgot that he dumped you." She left my bed and cackled with her friends while I lay back down to catch my breath.

That was the worst dream I had ever had. I couldn't been fathom the idea of Harry dying; if he did, what would happen to the world? No one could survive without him, least of all me! Was I destined to become the woman in the dark house, clinging to a picture taken years before?

I couldn't shake my dream of Harry being gone, but it wouldn't be until the next day that I realized just how close he had come to walking straight into death himself.

**So here's chapter 3! The sorting hat song I made up myself and I'm not sure if it was good but I figured I'd give it a shot. Also, the 'torture' scene of Ginny may seem dramatic, so if you didn't like it or felt it was unnecessary, sorry but it's too late, I've already written it! Anyway, review and let me know how you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! So a reviewer let me know about some mistakers I made in the last two chapters, so I promise that I will try to keep all the details straight! I know the sorting hat was a little blunt but I'll just leave that to my lack of creativity and my unfortunate inability to call J.K. on the phone and ask her opinion *sighs sadly in front of computer*. I'm going to start jumping around in the time frame since I don't think much happened to Ginny before she left Hogwarts for christmas (besides the all important stealing of Gryffindor Sword!). Thanks to those who reviewed and here is chapter 4!**

The first day of classes passed in a monotone blur, the only one sticking out to me was my first in the morning Defense Against the Dark Arts class (which the Carrows had shortened to Dark Arts). it was absolutely horrid to sit through. Amycus, I refused to acknowledge him as a teacher, went down the list in my class and those who he deemed weak were pulled from their seats. They were forced to stand in front of the class as horrible magic was performed on them. One poor Ravenclaw girl was forced to down a whole bottle of Veritaserum and for an entire hour she spilled all her innermost secrets and thoughts, including how she caught her own mother in bed with a muggle from next door. By the end of the class she was in hysterics and I had never been more disgusted than I was with the Carrow standing in front of me.

By the time I got down to dinner that night I was too tired to realize all the commotion going on around me. I only noticed when an exhausted first year collapsed next to me and dropped a paper onto the table. A heading caught my eye and I felt my heart drop a thousand feet from my chest to my stomach.

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC INFILTRATED. UNDESIRABLE NO. 1 SPOTTED TODAY**

I didn't bother in reading the story beneath it; I bolted from the table, running like wildfire down the Great Hall, catching a scathing look from Crabbe and Goyle just before turning the corner.

"Neville!" I shouted, running up the boys staricase. I hoped he'd be in there. He was, luckily, and he seemed to have the paper in his hands.

"I know! I can't believe they'd do that; they could have gotten Hermione killed!" He looked sick, and I knew how he felt.

"Wait, why Hermione?" I asked him.

I have to admit, I didn't really pay attention to much over the rest of my summer. Like I said, I locked myself in my room half the time, only leaving for meal times or when Fred and George were going to experiment a new product (which more often than not gave out an absolute horrid smell in which we had to leave the house), so I wasn't around to read about all the new reforms the Ministry put in place.

"Ginny, all Muggleborns are being brought in for question. The Ministry thinks that Muggleborns stole their wands from pure-bloods. But Hermione is publicly known for being with Harry, therefore they'd probably kill her before accusing her of stealing her wand. Geez," he blew out a breath. "Ron and Hermione really are risking their lives to help Harry."

I sat down next to him on his bed, and my eyes lingered over to the only two empty beds, side by side, in the room. I wished I saw their trunks by the end, but the floor was bear. My brother and Harry weren't coming back.

"Yeah, but that's what friends do."

Neville reached over and grabbed my hand. For a minute I smiled at the feel of someone's hand in mine, the warmness and familiarity of the caring gesture. But then I realized how different Neville's hand was from Harry's, and I felt the prick of tears in my eyes.

"Excuse me, Neville. I have some homework I need to do so…" I walked quickly out of the dorm, trying not to notice the small hint of let down in his eyes.

I walked slowly to the library, eventually taking a seat in the largest chair all the way in the back. Harry and I would come back here everyday while I 'studied' for my examinations. He'd trail kisses down my cheek to my neck while I poured over the many different wand motions to transfigure a toad to a quill. I'd smother my giggles, and the two of us would lose ourselves to each other. Madam Pince would find us, snatching our stuff and throwing it out into the hall. We'd be outright laughing as we ran back to the common room. It had been fun.

I missed fun.

Later that night, after I took the long walk back up memory lane and took a hard right onto reality road, I sat down quietly at one of the tables in the common room. I had a few spare bits of parchment a million thoughts, but no words were coming out. I had already written a hasty hello to Mum and Dad, letting them know I was alright and that I had read the article in the Daily Prophet today. Then I wrote to Bill and Fleur, just to let them know about the odd sorting hat song and that nothing unusual happened. I left out Snape being Headmaster to Mum, but I thought Bill should know. That left me with only one person to talk to, but it'd be too dangerous to send him a letter.

_Harry-_

_Hi. It's odd being here at Hogwarts and not seeing you. Or Ron and Hermione, but mostly you. Everywhere I pass I'm reminded painfully of the time we spent here and I don't think my heart can take much more. Neville held my hand today. I don't think he meant it in a romantic way, just comforting. Still, the only hand I want to hold is yours. I told myself that our kiss would be a goodbye kiss, something for each of us to hold onto in case we never met again, but I can't let you go. You want to know something funny? After Bill and Fleur's wedding, I had this dream where I was at a different wedding. I saw Ron in the front of the alter, waiting next to you. Then Hermione walked downy he aisle, reached out and took your hands. You were going to marry her and that alone made me wake up with my heart racing. Of course I know that you and her have never seen each other that way ( I can only hope, anyway), but I can only imagine what life alone with her and Ron will do to you all. On the other hand, maybe my brother will finally open his eyes and just admit his feelings for her! Selfishly I'll confess that I hope he does that so she won't get any ideas about you… Ah, I'm rambling about nonsense! I just really miss you._

_All my love,_

_Ginny_

I folded the letter and tucked it safely into a small pocket in my bag. I went up to my dormitory where, much to my disgust, Romilda Vane sat on her bed gossiping with the other girls.

"Oh look who it is! Lovesick puppy, Ginny. Tell us again how it felt to be dumped by Harry Potter?" Her sneer was Malfoy worthy. Hmm, I wonder when he gave her lessons.

I didn't respond; I changed quickly into pajamas and climbed into bed. I turned away from them, but their words still stung as they spoke.

"I heard," whispered Shelby Wallace, "That he fell for some muggle girl! And that he dumped Ginny to be with her! I bet he was with her all summer."

"Or maybe he just realized how much better he could do," snickered Romilda.

"Or maybe," I spoke loudly, shocking myself even. I sat upright in bed, glaring at them all. "He finally saw the imminent dangers of our world. Maybe he LOVED me more than any of you will ever know, especially you Romilda." Her nostrils flared as her eyes bulged. I could see anger rising in her face.

"Just remember, Romilda; I didn't have to sneak him some love potion filled chocolates to make him love me. He fell for me all on his own."

I laid back down, trying to hide my smile.

The next few weeks of school passed by in terrible blurs, highlighted only by the unfortunate double classes of Dark Arts. Neville got beat so bad last week in his class that he had to spend almost the whole of _this_ week in the Hospital wing. He was released yesterday, and I saw him only for a moment; just long enough to make sure he was okay and to make plans to go to the Owlery in the morning.

I woke up early and dressed quickly. I met Neville down in the common room, and together we exited the tower.

The walk to the Owlery seemed surprisingly short. Neville kept me laughing the whole way up, and even Luna popped up somewhere.

"So you and Luna, huh?" I smiled at him as we entered the Owlery. Neville blushed but shook his head.

"No. Luna's great and lovely, but she's just my friend. A really great friend."

I pet the owls while Neville finished up his letter and tried to find an owl to use. I reached in and fingered the letter I had written, seriously tempted to send an owl off with it, but I couldn't risk it.

I heard some sniffling on the other end of the Owlery, and I didn't need to walk over there to know it was Neville. I frowned slightly; poor Neville. Everyone in the Wizarding world either doted on Harry or hated him because of what happened when he was a baby, but not one person realizes what happened to Neville. True, not many people know, but it still doesn't change the fact that something terrible happened to Neville; almost worse than Harry.

Neville may not bear a lightening bolt shaped scar, but it is quite obvious to me that on the inside, all he is is scarred.

"Neville? Erm, are you ready to go get breakfast?" I asked tentatively. He wiped his eyes and nodded.

The walk back was much longer. Neville seemed so far into his own mind that I had to remind him where to go. When Luna took a seat with us at the Gryffindor table, I was thankful she had enough tact to not ask any questions.

"Ginny, we have Herbology together this morning, correct?" Luna's airy voice drifted over to me through the chatter of students. I nodded, my mouth full of toast and eggs.

"Hmm, maybe we could ask Professor Sprout about the Carrows?"

"Ask what? Why they're evil horrid beings? She won't know the answer, Luna."

"No, I think she'll know the real reason behind Professor McGonagall not taking the Headmistress position."

I checked the time, then we bade goodbye to Neville and set off towards the greenhouses. We made light chatter, but otherwise stayed to ourselves. When we entered the greenhouse, I was assigned to sit with the rest of the Gryiffindors, and Luna with the Ravenclaws. With a sigh, I took the remaining seat next to Romilda.

The lesson went as usual; Professor Sprout talked briefly about the plant we'd be dissecting; something about pods. I was too busy staring out the window, watching Snape cross the grounds to care. He walked down to Hagrid's hut, and disappeared inside. Hagrid wasn't in though; he'd had a class deep in the forest this morning to look at Unicorns. He'd told me last night at dinner when I'd said hello. I watched the house, but Snape never exited. Finally I had to turn back, because I saw Luna's hand shoot into the air, and I knew what she was going to ask. Not a serious question, but one we all knew the answer too.

"Er, yes Ms. Lovegood?"

"Professor, why did Professor McGonagall turn down the Headmistress position?"

Professor Sprout looked tired as she answered the question. By the look on her face, I assumed she'd been asked that question almost as much as Professor McGonagall.

"Since you are all almost of age, I feel I can be blunt with you. Unless you've been living in the shadows, I assume that you are all aware of You-Know-Who and his followers taking over. The same has happened here at Hogwarts. That is why-" She cut off abruptly, her eyes swiveling to the doorway. We all turned as a unit to see Snape standing there. I whipped my head around, but Hagrid's house seemed perfectly intact.

"Professor Sprout, I do hope you are not filling these children with information useless to them." His deep drawl crawled over my skin like bugs. I fought off a shiver, keeping my eyes glued to his stiff form. Professor Sprout glared at him.

"Not useless, no. Rather relevant, I'd like to think."

"Wow, two day in and already two standoffs between teachers." Shelby whispered to our table. I had to agree with her.

"As relevant as you may think it is, I must ask that you _stay on topic_." His voice dripped as though doused in acid, and he only stayed to give one last glare before leaving in a swish of black robes.

Professor Sprout stood quite still. Then, moments before the bells rang across throughout the school, she said, "As you can see, we have a wonderfully relevant Headmaster to go along with our relevant information."

"I told you she'd not have any new information." I whispered to Luna on our way out.

"Weren't you listening, Ginny?" Luna's eyes widened. "Professor Sprout said it all!"

Before I could decipher what she meant, we passed by a group of Slytherins, Crabbe and Goyle in the thicket of it all. When they saw us pass by, they smirked.

"Hey Weasley!"

Against my better judgement, I turned back. Crabbe, who I had heard speak maybe once in all my time at Hogwarts, walked towards me a little.

"What?" I spat.

"Watch yourself."

"Excuse me?" I crossed my arms, mentally checking for my wand in my back pocket. Crabbe's smirk fell off his face and smashed on the floor.

"I said watch yourself. Who's to say what'll get you."

"Coming from a normal person, I'd take that as a nice, caring gesture. However, since this came from Crabbe, I took it differently.

"That a threat? I'm so scared! DId you hear that, Luna? Big bad Crabbe told me to watch myself!" I laughed shrilly in his face, trying to hide the sliver of fear that I got from him. Fear, because what he said was true.

Crabbe's anger flared and he pointed his wand at me faster than I thought possible. I whipped mine out just in time.

"Furnunculus!"

"Crucio!"

The spell hit me harder than I remembered, and when I could finally open my eyes again, I was pleased to see boils covering his skin. Cold hands were on my face and blonde hair fell over me as Luna peered down at me.

"Are you okay?"

Her voice felt a million miles away, but I managed a nod. Her face filled with relief as another face swam into view. The worried face of Professor McGonagall stared at me, her hands reaching down to help me up. Shakily, I stood and came face to face with Snape.

"Ms. Weasley, do you understand the strict rules we have here at Hogwarts? Rules about attacking other students?"

I probably looked like a fish gasping for air. My mouth hung open in pure shock at the fact that I was being reprimanded for this.

"Surely you aren't suggesting that it was Ms. Weasley who started this?"

Snape turned to look at McGonagall, his icy stare making her stiffen. McGonagall tightened her grip on my arm.

"Unless my eyes deceive me, I believe Mr. Crabbe is the only one with visible injuries. Therefore, I request that Ms. Parkinson take him up to the Hospital Wing, while Ms. Weasley accompanies me to my office."

McGonagall, sensible enough to not argue in front of a crowd, released me. I stumbled unsteadily, but followed after Snape. I tried to leave a good amount of space between me and him, but he kept stopping to wait for me. I refused to meet his eyes, choosing to stay silent until I was seated in front of Dumbledore's desk. Snape took a seat in front of me and the silence grew steadily.

Finally, I broke it. "If this is some ploy to get me to spill where Harry is, you're wasting your breath."

His eyebrows raised up. "Am I?"

"Yes."

Snape smiled and, let me tell you, he can't pull it off. It looked more twisted and snarl-like than anything warm and inviting.

"Actually, Ms. Weasley, I brought you up here solely for the purpose of punishment."

I looked around the room while Snape rustled for something in the desk. A glint of metal caught my eye and I focused in on the sword of Gryffindor. I'd have recognized it even without the elegant writing on the blade. I remember Harry holding tightly to it (and me) as Fawkes the Pheonix carried us and Ron back out of the Chamber of Secrets. Lockhart too, but I don't bother much with remembering him.

"Taking a trip down memory lane?" Snape's hateful voice brought me back to the present. I looked at him and shrugged.

"Not really. There are some memories I'd like to leave in the past."

"You've spent too much time with Potter, I see. You seem to be losing respect for your Professors."

I glared long at him. I felt the strongest urge to tell him just how much respect I had for him, but I decided that I wanted to live tonight.

"My apologies, Professor Snape."

He nodded once, then continued. "Since I'm aware of the dangers posed to you by Mr. Crabbe, you get off punishment this time. However, I'll not be so kind the next time you turn your wand on another student. Clear?"

It was funny; hearing Snape talk in an authoritative voice reminded me of Harry back in my fourth year. Of course Harry was teaching us how to defend ourselves and Snape was reprimanding me for giving Crabbe boils because he used the Cruciatus curse on me, but who's keeping track, really.

"Clear, Professor Snape."

"Dismissed, Ms. Weasley."

It was two days after I left Snape's office, and I was browsing the Restricted section of the library, looking for information on human transformations. Professor MCGonagall assigned this three foot long parchment on all the dangers of transforming a person with and without their acknowledgement; I figured where else would I find dangers on transformations than the Restricted section. Regardless of what I was doing in the library, I found something that peeked my interest. I heaved the heavy book off the shelf.

It made a small dust cloud when I set it down, but otherwise no one noticed what I was doing. As I gripped the cover I sincerely hoped it wasn't one of those screaming books. It wasn't, thankfully.

The book was called 'Dangerous Magic and How To Deflect It'. It caught my eye; I remembered over hearing Hermione whispering to Ron a few days before they all left to get Harry.

_"Ron! This isn't a joke." Hermione whispered angrily, carrying a pile of her own clothes to our room. I was laying down, pretending to be asleep._

_"Calm down, Hermione. I know it's serious but that doesn't mean we have to spend our whole summer waiting on baited breath for something to happen." Ron leant against my door, or at least I was assuming he was; I heard the door creak._

_"Ron," I peaked through my eyes a tiny bit, trying to see them. Hermione stood, arms crossed, looking frighteningly at my brother. "Ron, we're going to be dealing with dangerous things, things even I haven't read about! There is no way we can spend the rest of our summer happily. Once Harry gets here, we'll have to really buckle down and start planning."_

_Ron sighed. "Fine. But let's go before Ginny wakes up. The last thing we need is unwanted questions."_

I wonder if Hermione ever read this book…

For the better half of an hour I poured over that book, reading stuff I already knew. The three unforgivable curses and the ways to fight them off; all except the killing curse. I guess I could always ask Harry how he survived it, but I doubt he'd know. Stunning spells and ways to shield them were a good four chapters in length. The book was a bust in the end. All it told me was that there were different kinds of evil magic ( they refused to list them though…) and very few ways to destroy or end them.

"Ginny?"

I jumped when I saw Neville round the corner, something in his hand. When he sat down across from me, he slid over what was now a piece of parchment.

"This came for you. An owl came to the common room, a few minutes after you left. I didn't know where you went so I've been traveling through the castle trying to find you." He smiled a little.

"Neville," I laughed. "Why didn't you just wait for me to come back?"

"It came from your family owl, so I figured you'd want to read it right away."

I looked down and noticed it was Bill's neat handwriting etched across the front of the letter.

"Thanks, Neville!"

I opened the letter eagerly. Mum and Dad hadn't been writing lately and I was happy to hear from someone in the family.

_Hello Ginny!_

_ Sorry I couldn't write you back when you sent your first letter. I've been extremely busy at the bank right now (the goblins aren't taking to kindly to their even lower status now). I have to admit that I was surprised when you said McGonagall wasn't Headmistress. I was sure she'd take over for Dumbledore; I guess when you have You-Know-Who running things, the decision isn't really that fair. Either way, things are getting more dangerous by the day. I have to go now, Gin. Be careful and Mum and Dad send their love._

_-Bill and Fleur_

I hoped no one had searched this letter. Bill would be in a load of trouble if people found out we were talking about Him. I folded it back up, then turned to Neville.

"Hey, did you know the sword of Gryffindor is in Dumble- Snape's office? I saw it hanging on the wall when he brought me up there a few days ago."

Neville blinked once, his face paling.

"Impossible. The sword of Gryffindor is supposed to be in some secret vault; somewhere so deep only the oldest of goblins at Gringotts know where it is."

I shook my head a little. I remember back to a time where Neville, bless his heart, wasn't the brightest bean in the Bertie's every flavored box.

"Neville, how'd you find that out?"

"My Gran told me! Sometime after the events in my second year. You know, when Harry saved you. She said that the sword must be able to move itself because it was supposed to be locked up somewhere safe." Neville looked worried, and I bet I did too.

If the sword was supposed to be somewhere safe, where evil hands couldn't touch it, that means something went wrong. Snape shouldn't have it; the Order should.

"You know what we need to do then, right Neville?" I half smiled at him. He looked stricken with the idea.

"You're not trying to say we should…"

"Oh yes. That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Oh that sounds quite fun!"

Luna's reaction to my plan was unexpected but welcome. She'd agreed to find the perfect distractions for us, and then meet up with Neville and I in front of the gargoyles guarding Snape's office. We'd hide out until Snape went running, then sneak in while the office was still open, and steal the sword. If everything went as planned, we'd be well down the hall and on our way to the Room of Requirement. If all went as planned.

At five o'clock on the Monday before Christmas break, Neville and I snuck up to the large gargoyles, settling in behind them.

"Excuse you! I don't remember inviting you to stay behind me." The gargoyle Neville stood behind spoke. I jumped.

"Shh! Please don't talk!"

The gargoyle 'hmph'd but didn't talk after that. A few minutes later, an enormous bang sounded beneath us. The floor shook and dust fell from the ceiling. Snape came running down the steps, just as planned. I drew back a smidge, afraid he'd see me, but he gave no sign of seeing anything out of the ordinary. As soon as his footsteps rounded the corner, Neville and I sprung up the stairs before the spiraled back behind the wall.

"Wonder what Luna set off…" I said quietly. We back tracked and waited on the bottom step until we heard a light 'tap tap tap' and one stomp on the floor. It was Luna of course. She was smiling big as we climbed the staircase and slid through the large oak door. There was the sword, shining brightly in its case.

"Ginny," Luna whispered. "What about the paintings? Won't they tell on us?"

I rolled my eyes. "Luna, please. They have much better things to do than watch us. Besides, we're going to be extra quiet so we don't wake them."

Neville was the tallest out of the three of us, so he was the one who reached up and grabbed the hilt of the sword. It swung down hard, almost cracking Luna on the head. I cringed as metal hit stone.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter! Come on, let's go!" I grabbed the sword from Neville and lead the way back down the steps. Just before I reached out to open the wall, it swung open. I nearly screamed from fright; Snape stood in front of me, seething from head to toe.

_"And just what do you think you are doing with that?"_

I stared blankly at him; usually excuses came so readily to my lips. Now I just stood gaping like an idiot. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks and I knew it was all over. We were done. I gasped when Snape reached out and ripped the sword from my grip. Then, pushing the point into my back slightly, he made us take the walk of shame back into his office.

"You there, Dippet; go get the Carrows for me."

Professor Dippet looked highly offended to be sent on this task, but left his seat none the less. When he returned, it was with a hatful voice he said, "They are to be here in a moment."

When Tweedle E and Tweedle Vil walked in the room, I felt a surge of panic. Ever since the first night here, I tried to stay under the radar with them. Though they absolutely disgusted me, they instilled a certain fear in me that I just couldn't shake. Their wands were aloft, _curio_ waiting behind their lips.

"Stealing, Ms. Weasley, is forbidden."

"Don't blame her! It was all me!" Neville shouted from my right. I swelled with happiness and pride; I really had a great friend in Neville.

"Shut it, Longbottom." Snarled Amycus. The room felt much smaller with them in it. The Carrows closed in on us; Snape sat calmly at his desk.

"I have been very patient with you these past months. I've over looked all your little…complications this year. But now you have pushed me too far."

My heart sank. Snape was cruel and the Carrows were almost inhuman when it came to punishment. I couldn't even fathom the punishment he'd give us.

"Thursday at fifteen minutes past seven, you will join Hagrid by the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Failure to show up will result in immediate expulsion."

He dismissed us then, and I've never seen three kids run so fast as we did. It wasn't until I was climbing under the covers, to worn out to get some dinner, that I realized something.

Snape had let us off easy. It was as if….for just one moment….he was on our side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for those kind reviews! Really boosts a girls spirits up, you know? Oh! Also I just want to touch on the fact that I haven't written in Quidditch; I figured that with everything going on and Snape being Headmaster, Quidditch would be put on a stand still ( or the Gryffindor team would at least) so that is why it hasn't popped up. Also, I think I've said this before so if I did, bear with me; I wasn't sure if Malfoy went back to school for his seventh year. I wouldn't think he did but then I remember his mother asking Harry if he was alive, so I thought maybe he had been in school instead of being at their mansion all year. I'm still unsure, so again for the purposes of this story (and the fact that I didn't write him in last chapter) I'm going to say he does go back to school but left early for Christmas break. Hope that isn't confusing! And while I was rereading Deathly Hallows, I forgot to pay attention to when Luna was taken, so you'll find out when I had her taken by the Death Eaters. Also, I realize that they go to Malfoy Manor after (a few weeks after) Christmas, so in order for things to go chronologically, Christmas break is a few weeks long. Once again, sorry for the confusing and bad attention skills on my part. Enjoy!**

The days leading up to our 'punishment' went by normally with no acts of defiance from me and no stories about Harry from the Prophet. I had been searching the paper every day, dreading and hoping all the same that there would be something about them. In fact, as long as the heading **'HARRY POTTER DEAD; DARK LORD TAKES OVER ALL CONTROL OF OUR WORLD'** didn't pop up, I was happy.

"Alrigh' there, Ginny?" Hagrid said as soon as I came into view. I had left dinner early, wanting to come down before Neville and Luna.

"Yeah, I'm great! How have you been, Hagrid?"

Hagrid caught me up while pouring me some tea. I put some sugar in it before speaking. "Have you heard anything? From him, I mean."

Hagrid shook his head sadly. I felt let down too. I don't know why but I thought that Harry would try to reach out to Hagrid. I don't know, maybe I was just thinking too much about this all. I smiled at Hagrid.

"Well, let's just hope he's okay!"

"How 'bout Christmas? Excited?"

I told Hagrid all about how excited I was for Christmas. In reality, I was dreading this Christmas. How nice would it be if Ron and Harry weren't around? And poor Hermione; how's her Christmas going to be without her parents? Bill and Fleur were sure to want to spend their first Christmas alone and Fred and George are working harder than ever these days, so who knows if they'll show up! Charlie hasn't been home for a Christmas in years, and Percy… well who knows how he spends Christmas now a days.

"I'm glad yer excited! 'Scuse me fer a mo', gotta let Fang out."

As Hagrid walked his dog, I pulled some ink and parchment out of my bag. This had been a ritual I'd developed over the course of the past few months. I wrote the familiar name at the top then began pouring it all out.

_Harry,_

_ I have detention. Can you believe it? All for attempting to steal a sword, like that's such a big deal…(okay I practically feel your angry glare on me). But honestly, I don't think you'd agree either if you knew Snape had the Sword of Godric Gryffindor! Oh that's right, you didn't know. I saw it hanging on the wall in Dumbledore's office. I feel wrong being here knowing Snape has that weapon. I remember seeing it for the first time in the chamber with you. Covered in basilisk blood, it still looked magnificent. Of course, you did too but I won't make you blush(cringe) with all my school girl crush details. Look Harry, Hogwarts is different; it's as though You-Know-Who thought you were going to wallets through the front doors! There are Death Eaters coming in and out all the time, and sometimes they pop in for a visit. Poor Neville is being used as the test dummy for their hard hitting spells. It's absolutely terrible here and I can not wait to get home. Though, truthfully I'm not sure how happy it'll feel when it's empty. Mum's probably a right mess by now. As always, I love you._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_ Ginny._

I folded the paper up neatly and placed it in my small box. I'd been carrying this magic box that never overflowed; I had taken to writing Harry numerous letters summing up what's been going on. Since I couldn't send them too him, I'm saving them for when I finally do get to see him. If I get to see him.

"Ready Ginny? Hagrid is waiting by the forest." Luna knocked politely on the door and I joined her quickly. Neville was looking nervously at the dark thicket of wood. He shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, nodding towards me when Luna and I joined him.

"Alrigh' kids, here's what yer to do. I need yer to go an' collect some of tho' Lacewing Flies. Professor Slughorn said he needs quite a few o' them, so hurry up!"

Hagrid handed us each a catching net and a small jar to put the flies in. Then, lit wands held in front of us, we ventured into the (dangerous) forest.

Neville, Luna, and I went left and Hagrid went right. I wasn't sure what Lacewing Flies looked like, actually. By the time I got my hands on them, they were either a tad shriveled or crushed to a powder. But worrying about what they looked like should have been last on my priority list. Though our wands were lit, it was still incredibly hard to see more than a yard in front of us. Luna didn't seem scared though; she skipped along per usual, managing somehow to miss every snarled root that Neville and I tripped over. Every now and then she'd gasp, and the two of us would jump in alarm.

"Look! A Nargle!"

"Luna! If you gasp one more time, I will stupefy you for the rest of this detention!" I shouted, feeling instantly guilty at the look she gave me. For the rest of our trip through the forest, Luna stayed quiet.

Finally we reached a small clearing. I sat down, exhausted, and leant back against a tall tree. A light November breeze blew over our skin. I shivered, wishing I had brought a heavier sweater. Luna sat next to me but Neville collapsed down on his back.

"Ginny, next time you get the idea to steal something, just don't." He panted. I shrugged guiltily.

"You could have said no."

"Yeah, okay." He snorted. I turned on him, anger blurring my vision.

"Hey! I didn't make you do any of that with me!" My shout echoed off the trees making birds flee. Somewhere in the distance I heard huge stomping feet, but I chose to ignore the sickening feeling in my stomach.

"Yeah, but it isn't like you gave us a choice!" Neville got to his feet, pointing at me. He used 'us' which made me think Luna said something. The light pink in her cheeks lead me to believe I was right.

"What are you trying to say?" My eyes narrowed into slits, and with my hands on my hips I felt strangely like my mother. I fought off a shiver and kept my stance.

"All I'm saying is that ever since you've been back here at school, all you've been doing is-is- is writing stupid letters to the guy who left you and walking around here like a zombie because you're depressed you couldn't go with them!"

I staggered back. Neville had never been that blunt before; I'd never seen him so angry.

"Ginny, all you do is mope around and try to be this big strong hero when you just can't be. Defeating Him is Harry's job and if I know Harry half as well as I like to think I do, then I'm positive that he is a lot damn closer to killing him than us. All we can and should do is be here to take out the extras. We need to support Harry. What do you think he'd do if he knew what we tried to do?"

I sunk down to my knees, stunned. Neville was right; absolutely right. I was trying to take Harry's job; Snape could have turned me in! Oh I was stupid! And I was just realizing this _now_?

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry to both of you. You're right, Neville; I should stop trying to be the hero." Neville's firm outline relaxed and Luna seemed to be more Luna and less Hermione on a bad day. I stood up and dusted the dirt of me.

"Come on, we have to find those flies for Hagrid."

Detention went by slow, and by the end of the hunt we'd only managed to catch around five flies. Hagrid emerged from the forest with an entire jar full, so I didn't feel so bad. Neville, Luna, and I bade him goodnight and went our separate ways. Neville said he had to ask Professor Sprout about something, and I didn't question what at such a late hour; I was too tired to care. Tomorrow I would be on my way back home for Christmas break; I wouldn't have to worry about anything.

The next morning I woke up as early as socially acceptable for the first official day of Christmas. I packed all my things up and lugged the large trunk down to the Great Hall where all the other kids going home were situated. I spotted Luna standing all by her lonesome, so I set my trunk down by the others and joined her by the door.

"Good morning, Ginny!" She greeted brightly. Too bright for this time of day. I shrugged, giving her a small, tired smile.

"I'm great, Luna. I just can't wait to get home and climb into my own bed." She nodded, and stared out a window at the sky.

"There are quite the large amount of clouds. That means danger is in the vicinity."

"Don't say things like that, Luna. You might frighten the younger kids." Truthfully, she was frightening me.

"I'm sorry. It was just a feeling."

One thing I loved and hated about Luna was here ability to go from airy and lofty to dark and sinister in a matter of seconds. She says ridiculous things like Nargles floating in mistletoe, yet she'll hit you with impending doom in the next sentence. Entertaining, yes; scary, though.

"Come on, the carriages are here." I lead the way to the nearest carriage, closing the door after Luna. I didn't want others sitting with us; lately, I've been attracting stares. Everyone thinks I know where Harry is and they expect me to come clean about it. Pansy Parkinson was the most vocal about it.

_"Oh come on! I can't be the only one who thinks she knows." Pansy's voice carried through the shelves of books. I kept my eyes aimed down at my parchment, keeping my hand moving with my quill._

_"Yes, I agree with you. That doesn't mean she's going to go to Voldemort himself and tell him." Blaise Zabini joined in the discussion._

_"Well, she should. Her keeping this information is putting us ALL in danger! She needs to hand over Potter and let us all be rid of him!"_

_I felt my face heat up with rage. How could she possibly say that! Give up Harry? Never! Even if I knew where he was, even if I had even the smalls notion of where in the world he and the others could be, I would never say. I'd take it to my grave if need be._

_"She's a Weasley. They protect their family like soldiers. If she knows where Potter is, she isn't going to give it away. Easily, at least. One can always be persuaded."_

_They must have seen me, because their conversation ended abruptly. I packed up my things quickly and left the library, earning a stern glare from Madam Pince at the noise my shoes made as I walked._

_Persuaded? What did that mean?_

I brought myself back to the present, which was exiting the carriage and getting on the train with Luna. She lead the way this time, choosing a small compartment in the back of the train. I stretched out along the left seat, and Luna sat perfectly straight in the right seat.

"What are your plans for Christmas, Luna?" I asked her once I felt the familiar lurch of the train leaving the station.

"Oh, Daddy and I always go and camp out by Mum! It's dreadfully cold and horribly damp, but we like being close to her."

I nodded. Spending Christmas by a grave site wouldn't be my first choice; then again, I'd never lost anyone close to me. Dumbledore was the first funeral I had ever been too.

"I hope Neville will have a nice Christmas. I don't know why he chose to stay at the castle."

"Neville probably didn't want his Gran to see the bruises. The Carrows are giving him some rough looking punishments." I felt the sadness weigh down on my heart for Neville.

"What about you? Any plans for Christmas?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Mum will probably play Celestina Warbeck as we all sit around the living room. Ron and I will probably play chess- uh, I mean the Twins and I will probably play exploding snaps or something. I do hope that Bill and Fleur come over. Last I heard, they weren't sure about spending Christmas with us or alone as a married couple."

I looked over to Luna; she had pulled a Quibbler out of her bag and had begun reading. I guess I talked too long. I sat up and reached for my wand.

"I need to use the loo." I left the compartment and made my way down to the bathroom. As I was washing my hands, I heard the muffled voice of Luna and heavy footsteps following. There was a distinct '_crack_' and then silence. I wrenched open the door and ran to our compartment. It was empty, no signs of a struggle. The only clues that Luna didn't get up and walk out was Luna's Quibbler laying limply in her seat, and her bag half spilled, wand snapped in two.

"Help!" I screamed. "Help, they took Luna!"

"Young lady, calm yourself!" The old witch who sold sweets reprimanded me. I turned to her, clutching at her arm.

"Please! They took my friend, Luna. She's gone, her wand is snapped in two! They left her stuff, please help!" Tears stung my eyes as I realized how helpless I sounded. Luna was gone; for the one minute I was away, they came and took her. Right before Christmas; no one would be camping by her mum this holiday.

"I'm sure your friend will be just fine. She probably stepped out for a minute."

"No! You don't understand!" My voice was reaching hysterics now.

"I understand plenty. Now you take this Pumpkin Pasty, free of charge, and relax. Your friend will be back in no time." She gently pushed me back and shut the door on me.

No one would listen. Everyone was going to turn a blind eye. Luna was gone and no one even noticed.

I tried to open the door again, but it wouldn't budge. Someone had locked it from the outside, leaving me in here until we reached King's Cross Station. By then it would be too late, though! Luna was probably trapped in some horrible dungeon or worse! What if..what if Voldemort had here, face to face with him?

I waited out the rest of the train ride on anxious toes. Every time someone came by, I'd ask them to open the door, but I was ignored. I went from hysterically crying to just watching out the window, as if Luna would fly by on a broom waving happily. Finally, when the train gave one final lurch, my door swung open. I wasted no time in grabbing mine and Luna's things before bolting from the wretched train. I looked through the swirling smoke from the train for any sign of bright red hair, but I saw none.

"Have a good holiday, Ginny!" People called out to me, and I tried to return the sentiment but all I could manage was a smile.

After what felt like eternity, I caught just a glimpse of red hair. I walked toward it, relieved beyond compare when I saw it was Dad. He smiled happily at me, but the smile slid from his face when he saw mine.

"What happened?" He asked right before I collapsed into his arms.

"Dad," I sobbed. "They took Luna."

"And you didn't tell him? Oh Arthur, that poor man." Mum's voice drifted to me from the Kitchen. I was sitting with Fred in the other room, watching him work on a new product for the store. George had went out to get more materials for them.

"Molly, it wasn't my job to tell him! He wasn't at the station, so I'm going to assume he knew before we did, anyway."

I looked away from the sound of their voices. I had lost my friend, and now all I could think about was poor Mr. Lovegood sitting by himself. This wasn't fair. Why Luna, of all people? The Lovegood's were just like their last name; good people who loved almost everything. They deserved this least of everyone.

"Gin, you alright?" Fred asked me. I shook my head.

"No."

I stood up and climbed the stairs to my room. I knew I'd have to go back downstairs for dinner, but I couldn't take being down there while Mum and Dad talked about Luna. Plus, I missed my bed and I hadn't had a moment to actually just sit in my room. When I opened the door, I noticed Hermione's bed still sitting in it's usual spot. I thought Mum had put it away when I left for school (she'd left it out all summer in case they came back), but I guess she didn't. I turned my attention to my wonderfully made up bed in the far side of my room and practically fell onto it.

I breathed in the smells of home. Even up here in my room, I could sense that safety one only gets when they are truly home. The only thing that could make me feel better would be if Luna was in her bed and my brother being upstairs in his. I closed my eyes and sighed. The next thing I knew, Mum was nudging me awake.

"Ginny dear, dinner is ready. Remus and Nymphadora are joining us!" I smiled at Mum, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. Tonks and Lupin were here? I hadn't seen them in months!

After many hugs and 'you look great!'s, we all gathered around the table to eat. Mum made my favorite; beef stew and homemade bread. For a while there was no talking as we all ate. Tonks was practically glowing as she ate, her left hand intertwined with Lupin's right, both resting on her stomach. I sent them a smile before casting my eyes down to my food.

I let my mind wander. Would I ever have kids? Someday, would I be living in a small house while little red headed and black haired kids ran around me as I sat in the garden? My husband would come home from work and greet me with a kiss and then he'd ruffle one of our boys' hair before hanging his cloak up. Fantasy, not reality. I needed to think like an adult, not an airhead teenager. I had to let go of my faux future and try to focus on a real one…if I had one.

"How's school been, Ginny?" Remus asked grimly. He knew about Snape and the Carrows; every family in England probably knew by now.

"It's not great, but not terrible. If you behave and keep quiet, it's like you're invisible. Neville has been getting the worst of it all." I left out Luna; Dad probably told him already.

"Neville?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah, he was in Muggle Studies, which is all about how grotesque muggles are and how they should be exterminated, and he spoke out for the muggles. Carrow didn't take it too well; they beat him."

Mum gasped, and Dad looked away. This might not be the ideal dinner conversation, but if you ask an honest question, you'll get an honest answer.

"That's horrible." Tonks whispered. I nodded.

"That's Hogwarts."

Remus asked Fred and George about their shop and the conversation lightened considerably. I spent the rest of dinner enjoying the company of my closest friends and family, smiling at the fact that it was finally starting to feel like Christmas.

Bill and Fleur came over half way through dinner, each smiling when they saw me. There was something in Bill's eyes, a secret, but he shook his head when I asked him.

"Nothing, Ginny. I'm just happy it's the holidays." He said.

After dinner, I excused myself to go up to my room. I heard footsteps behind me and found Fleur following.

"Your muzzer was about to play 'er 'orrible music, so I zought I'd join you," Fleur smiled at me. I nodded and lead her up to my room.

"So 'ow 'ave you been? And you can be 'onest, Ginny." I laughed at her Weasley stern look and sat down on my bed. She followed suit.

"Honestly, I'm okay. Well, I was okay." Fleur looked at me, her head leaning to one side. "My friend Luna was taken from the train today." Fleur's hands flew to her mouth, tears spilling over onto her cheeks.

"Xenophilius Lovegood's daughter? She was so lovely!" I nodded, keeping my tears to myself.

"And there hasn't been any news about Harry, Ron, or Hermione for weeks! Which I keep telling myself is a good thing but not knowing what the bloody hell is going on is almost as worst as knowing all the dangerous stunts they've been doing! And then I tried to steal the sword for him but I got caught and I got Neville and Luna in trouble-" I started breathing too hard to speak. Everything came tumbling out of me and Fleur wrapped me in her arms. I hugged her back, trying to relax but after spilling everything, I couldn't stop.

"You are safe 'ere. You can relax." I nodded into her shoulder. I sat back and shook my head. "I feel better, surprisingly. Thanks, Fleur." She patted my cheek.

"Anytime, Ginny." With one last sad smile, she left my room. I laid back on the pillows and closed my eyes.

The days before Christmas were blurred by the many visits of guests and Order business. I stayed quiet, listening for any shred of information that people deemed me too young to hear, but nothing came. The Order new as much as I did; absolutely nothing. Christmas Eve came quickly, and it passed by even faster. A small pile of presents sat by the tree for our three missing members, but otherwise we each sat with our very own sweater with our initials stitched on the front. Sweets of every kind littered our table and I felt myself growing with every bite I took. I was thoroughly happy and full, something that only comes with a Weasley Christmas.

Bill and Fleur decided to spend Christmas alone at their small cottage by the sea. Mum was upset, but in the end even she had to realize that a married couple wanting alone time wasn't abnormal. I personally think them staying home had nothing to do with being newly married, but more to do with the secret that Bill's refusing to acknowledge he's keeping.

After Christmas passed, I was counting down the last week and a half until I was being forced to return to school. I truthfully wanted to stay with my parents, and I wanted to feel safe always in my own house, but I couldn't figure out a way to make me stay. School didn't have the same euphoric aura as it did when I was younger. Now, the thought of going back made my stomach drop down to my toes.

With four days left until I had to go back to school, I reached out to Bill.

"Ginny, I understand that school is pretty different-"

"Different?" I exclaimed. "Bill, it is absolutely terrifying! Dangerous! Look what they do to Neville; they stole Luna, and that was all because of what her dad was posting about Harry!"

I felt myself getting worked up again, and Bill saw it too.

"Alright, alright. I'll talk to Mum and Dad, but I can't promise anything."

"Thank you." I hugged him tightly, surprising him but earning a hug back.

"Anything for you, Gin. But if I can't persuade Mum and Dad to let you stay," he looked at me sternly. "You must go back to school and stay out of sight. You must not misbehave and you _must not steal things from Snape_."

I wasn't used to Bill being so…adult-like, but I knew enough to nod my head yes. His face softened and he turned away.

"Ginny, there is a full blown war coming our way and I can't afford for you to be putting yourself in pointless danger. If you want to fight, then fight; just wait for the real one to begin. Okay?"

"Okay."

Bill left me alone in the kitchen. He was right; I was wasting my efforts on the wrong parts of the war. If I was going to be there to help Harry in the end, I had to behave. If that meant sucking it up and returning to Hogwarts, then I'd have to do so. For Harry; everything is for Harry.

Bill hadn't been able to convince my parents to let me stay home. I had considered yelling and stomping my feet (my usual tactics) until they gave in, but then I thought that maybe I should act my age. Instead of getting angry, I blinked once then marched up the stairs to my room. I stayed up their until I had to leave. Mum sent George up to get my trunk and I stalked past him. I wasn't sure why I was ignoring them, but ignoring everyone was the only way to not scream and stomp my feet.

We called up a muggle car service to take us to the train station. It was slow and uneventful, which now a days was a good thing. By the time we arrived on Platform 9 3/4, it was almost eleven. The fog was thick as usual, but because of the late time the platform was nearly empty. Nearly, being the operative word. There was only one family standing on the platform; one family of bleach blonde haired persons.

The Malfoys stood stiffly to our right, their eyes averting themselves from us. Mum stiffened at the sight of them and Dad pretended not to notice. Fred and George were scowling at Draco, their fists clenched at their sides.

"Why isn't he on the train yet?" I whispered.

"Never you mind, dear. Just be good and try to enjoy yourself at school." Mum patted my cheek and turned me towards the last open door of the train. Before I reached it however, arms closed around me from behind. I screamed but the train whistle blew, covering it. I reached for my wand, elbowing my captor as I did. They let me go with a howl of pain and I sped away from them. Fred was already reaching out to me and George had my bag in his hands.

"Take Ginny and go!" Dad yelled, shooting spells at Lucius Malfoy as he spoke. Mum had already stunned Narcissa and had moved onto Draco. He had been the one to grab me, and now he was being sadly defeated by my mother. I grabbed Fred's hand and he spun on the spot, dragging me into darkness.

When my feet hit solid ground and I opened my eyes, we were standing in front of an old clock tower. Large houses lined either side of the street, casting gloomy shadows on the ground. The cloud filled sky hung over us as my brother's lead the way down the long street. I followed, not quite sure where we were heading.

"Here," George handed me a piece of parchment with scribbled writing on it.

"Burn that as soon as we get inside." Fred instructed. I gave him a questioning look but nodded yes. I read the writing, an address, and then looked around at them.

"Keep repeating it over in your head."

I did, and soon enough a house began to materialize right before my eyes. I almost smacked myself in the face from stupidity when I realized where we were.

"Muriel's." I said quietly.

"Yeah. Bill thought this would be the safest place for all of us. Dad's secret keeper, so he and Mum can Apparate right on the front step, but we had to take the long way. Come on, before anyone spots us." George lead the way to the front door, knocking once, then again after a few seconds. The door swung open and I saw a gnarled hand waving us in.

"Muriel has a house elf?" I asked Fred as we walked through. He shrugged.

"Probably hired one after her eye sight started going. That, or she realized no one listened to her when she spoke, so she got someone she can order to."

When we entered the large drawing room, four wands pointed in our direction.

Bill spoke to the Twins first. "Who caught you trying to make the unbreakable vow with Ron?"

"Dad did. Can't say I sit the same when it rains." Fred smirked, but Bill didn't smile. He turned his wand on me, and the others followed suit.

"What did you first say to Harry when you met him?"

I wracked my brains, trying to think.

"I'm pretty sure I told him good luck, right?"

My parents, Fleur and Bill relaxed their wands and I stepped further into the room.

"We had to check, darlings." Mum explained. I nodded and collapsed into the nearest chair.

"Aunt Muriel told us to tell you that you three can take the rooms on the third floor. Why don't you all unpack and meet us down for dinner?" Mum shooed us from the room. I took the first room I found and threw my stuff down on the bed.

So we were going to be living at Muriel's from now on, I guess. Better than being back at Hogwarts, but still, I felt my heart droop as I thought of Neville waiting for Luna and I to return on the train. I hope he'll be okay.

As for me, I was a little shaken up from my almost capture. Nothing an unsent letter to Harry couldn't fix.

_Harry,_

_ Remind me again why people like the Malfoy's exist? I honestly felt bad for Draco for being born into such an evil family until he tried to kidnap me. Why they want me, is a mystery. Honestly, they think you'd be as foolish as to tell me where you are. I wish I knew, believe me I do, but I'm a bit glad that I remain completely unaware of your whereabouts. I'd never give away your hiding spots but who's to know what Death Eaters are capable of; they probably know some evil way to invade my mind. I can't write much else, just that I hope you are safe. Send Ron and Hermione my love._

_Sincerely yours,_

_ Ginny_

I folded up this piece of parchment and placed it in the box with the others. Writing these letters seem useless, but they are the only thing that make me feel okay. Where ever he was, I hoped Harry was feeling okay, too.

**Not too proud of this chapter but I didn't want to not update for another few days. I hope some of you found enjoyment from this and review if you'd like! Just a little side note though; in case any of you are thinking "How did no one see the somewhat duel between The Malfoys and Weasleys?" Well, I'll tell you that the steam from the train was amazingly thick and the train was also leaving as they started fighting, so it all works out. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading! Okay so there will be about 2 or 3 more chapters of DH based stuff, and then I am breaking into more of my own Post DH story line! I hope you're all going to keep reading! And also, just a little timeline sort of thing; this scene takes place simultaneously with the scene from DH where Ollivander is coming to Muriel's and the night Lupin comes with the news of Teddy's birth. Okay, enjoy the chapter!**

_Harry,_

_ Life at Muriel's is a far cry from heaven. She has too many rules; Filch and Umbridge would LOVE her. She has this huge house and yet we are only allowed in about three rooms of it. She has no Quidditch field, but she does have a beautiful flower garden. Sometimes, when I get the moment, I sneak out and just lay down in the garden. Muriel planted some lovely lilies, and I have to resist the urge to pick them (she'd murder me in my bed if I did). They get me thinking about your Mum and what she was like. I wonder if she would like me. I mean, I was your first girlfriend, so I'd hope you would write to her about me. Well, maybe you wouldn't have, seeing how we ended…then again, if you were able to write to your Mum, I'd assume that the main reason you and I ended would be gone, therefore allowing us to still be together. Oh Harry, I wish things were simpler for you. It isn't fair that all this responsibility fell on your shoulders. Despite the despair card that most people have been pulling, it's really you (and recently Hermione and Ron) who's had really had a rough life. But enough of the depressing stuff. Let me make you smile and tell you more about the garden! My absolute favorite part of the garden is all the way in the back. Muriel has this magnificent statue of an angel. It's made from marble (one of the only things Muriel owns that isn't goblins made), pure white and almost 7 feet tall. It is truly gorgeous. The angel has long hair the is down her front because her wings (they're huge, Harry!) leave no room on her back. Her features are stunning; her eyes are closed, her head bowed, and a smile so tiny, you really have to gaze at her face to actually see it. The best though, is when it rains. The rain drops are like tears, but you feel like she's crying for a good reason instead of the bad reasons everyone else cries for. Sorry for rambling, but I just can't help but go on about this angel. When you finally come home (yes, you WILL come home), she will be the first thing I show you._

_With much love from Angel and me,_

_ Ginny_

I folded up my letter and stuck it away in my special hiding spot. The box was overflowing now; I kept it closed with some spell-o-tape I stole from Muriel's kitchen draw. Shoving it back in my trunk, I left my room (reluctantly; it was beautifully quiet up here) and headed down towards the smell of freshly baked bread. Muriel had a house elf, Trinket, who was a which with baked goods. Every day she would bake this home made, buttery tasting bread that you could go insane over. Mum was going absolutely insane with not cooking and cleaning, but I think Dad was enjoying having her around outside of the Burrow. I always see them walking hand in hand around the garden; I guess I'm not the only Weasley who found beauty in the flowers.

"Missus Weasley!" Trinket smiled happily at me, her fluffy white sheet bouncing as she walked towards me. She held out a large piece of bread for me.

"Thank you, Trinket!"

Trinket bowed gracefully low, and stayed that way until I left the kitchen. I walked down the hall, towards the muffled voices of my brothers. Fred and George had taken to bothering Muriel every chance they got, and I'm sure them sneaking around was just another way to plan a joke. As I drew closer though, their voices weren't mocking; they were angry. I stopped just a few feet before the entrance to the sitting room.

"I don't know why you're so angry, Fred." George huffed.

"You know why I'm angry!"

"All I said was that Angelina and I write every now and then." George said this off handedly, but with the twins, anything off handed meant they actually had a problem.

"And what does that mean? Are you interested in her?"

"Of course not, Fred. I know she's yours."

"Good. I hate fighting with you George but Angelina…well I think she's the one."

There was a gap of silence for which I only heard the soft breathing of Fred and the absence of breath from George. Finally, he said "That's great, Fred! Don't go telling Mum yet though; she'll probably have your wedding planned before dinner."

They laughed loudly and left the room, nearly smacking into me on their way out.

"Eavesdropping, eh? Geez, you've spent too much time around Ron." Fred smiled and walked ahead but George stopped in front of me.

"Remember what I said to you about that idiot who let the girl go?"

I nodded my head slowly, already expecting what was coming.

"Apparently he never let her go." George walked after Fred, but as though there was a chain wrapped around his neck, weighing him down.

Oh George, if only you'd stop following after Fred like you two were a matched set. I guess it's partially our fault; for as long as I could remember it had always been Fred and George, never Fred, never George.

"Ginny! Dinner!" Mum's voice shocked me out of my reverie and I stumbled a bit down the hall as I retraced my steps to the kitchen. When I got there, I was happy to see that the table had been set for three extra seats; Lupin and Tonks were coming! Ollivander was supposed to be coming with Bill too, but I figured Bill wouldn't be staying for dinner. I took the seat between Dad and Fred, feeling (though I would never admit this to anyone) safer. I knew we were in a house with so much protection even I'd get lost coming in from the garden, but there was nothing like that feeling of sitting between two men who you loved a lot and knowing that they'd be there to protect you if anything happened.

Just as I was settling into my seat, the large, ornate fire place lit up with bright green flames, the shape of two men forming inside it. Not two seconds later, out came my eldest brother and the best wandmaker in all of England. Mr. Ollivander seemed so small and fragile compared to Bill, but seeing as he was tortured, I'd say Mr. Ollivander looked downright fabulous.

"Mr. Ollivander! How wonderful to see you!" Mum exclaimed, rushing to take the man's coat off him. She sent Bill a smile and he waved to the lot of us.

"I must be off. Fleur's preparing dinner for us. I'll try to stop in tomorrow!" Before any of us could say another word, Bill walked back into the fire, saying quite clearly where he wanted to go. Mum guided the wandmaker towards a chair, chatting him up all the way. He smiled great fully at all of us, relaxing into his chair.

Dad started scooping food onto his plate, so I went for the bread, not being able to get enough from before. I also took a few pieces of roast chicken and baked potato. Dinner, as usual, was great with Trinket cooking. Mum's cooking was amazing, but it was fun to have someone else put their own twist on chicken. I know I sound like a cooking and eating freak, but in any Weasley household, food was the dominant thought whenever it was in front of us.

After we all had our fill, we listened as Ollivander filled us in on what he knew. He described how it was being locked in the Malfoy's basement for almost two years, and how glad he was, though deeply saddened at the same time, when Luna showed up.

"Wait," I interrupted him. "Luna was with you?"

"Oh yes, Miss Weasley. She came right around Christmas! We both thought we'd die down their, but then Harry Potter and your son showed up with Miss Granger, and, well, we were saved!" Tears slid from Mr. Ollivander's eyes as he spoke. I saw Mum's face whiten and I felt my heart drop.

"They showed up to help you? The children?" Mum said, her voice wavering. Ollivander blushed deeply, already figuring out he may have said too much.

"Er, yes, Mrs. Weasley. I'm so sorry, I thought you knew."

"Where are they? Now, I mean. Do you know where they went?" I said quickly. Mr. Ollivander pointed towards the fire place.

"They are still at your brothers, Miss."

"Since when?" George spoke now.

"Since I arrived at Shell Cottage."

My mouth dropped. Similar expressions were on my family members faces. They had been-_Harry had been this close the whole time?_ Bill had known where they were for weeks, and didn't tell us anything! How dare he! Doesn't he understand how much this information would mean to me? To us? How could he do that?

"I hope none of you are angry. It was to my understanding that you all knew they were there."

"Well, thank you for telling us. Would you like me to show you to your room now?" Mum asked kindly, standing up and helping Mr. Ollivander to his feet.

"Yes, please." We all said goodnight to Ollivander, and I waited until after he had started to climb the stairs to explode.

"THEY'RE AT BILL'S! THEY'VE BEEN AT BILL'S FOR WEEKS AND WE NEVER EVEN KNEW!"

I felt my breathing increase as I started to pace around the room. Dad shrugged.

"We can't make them tell us things, Ginny. It's really none of our business."

"NONE OF OUR BUSINESS? Dad, we're their family! Of course it's our business to know where they are!"

Dad got up and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Ginny, I know you miss them, but you can't blame them for not wanting us to know where they are. It'd be dangerous for all of us."

I stepped back from my father, turning away from him. "I'm so tired of every one saying that knowing where he is would be dangerous. Doesn't anyone understand?" I turned back. "I miss them. I want to see them. It's not fair."

Dad went to respond, but what he was going to say I'll never know. There was a crunching of heavy footsteps outside the door, and we all froze. Even Muriel, who had been angrily sipping her tea, didn't make a noise while we waited. When the stranger knocked on the door, I though my heart was going to jump out of my chest.

"Arthur Weasley!" Said a familiar voice. "It is I, Remus John Lupin, husband of Nymphadora Tonks! Last month you wrote me, desperate to know if I had any information of your son! You gave me the address to your Aunt Muriel's home in case of emergency!"

Dad hurried to unlatch the door, letting in an excited Remus. His eyes were bright and his speech slurred with happiness.

"She's had him! Dora's given birth to our son!" Applause and cheers erupted in the kitchen. Lupin walked around, hugging all of us.

"Who's he look like?" Mum said, having heard the news as she entered the room. Lupin smiled.

"Hard to tell! He's inherited Dora's ability! Within the past hour he's managed to turn his hair orange, blue, violet, and gold!"

"Have you any pictures?" I asked. He shook his head no.

"Not yet, but trust me, I will take many for the next time I come over!"

"Must you go so soon?" Mum asked, hurriedly looking out the window into the dark.

"Yes, Molly! I wish I could stay longer but I told Dora I'd be gone for only a moment, and that was two hours ago! I'd just been to see Harry and ask him to be Godfather, and I thought you would all like to know. I hope we see each other soon, goodnight!" And as quickly as he had come, Remus Lupin disappeared into the night.

"Oh, a baby. How lovely," Mum sighed, looking fondly at my brother's and I. "So long since we had babies in the house. Arthur?" While the twins and I cringed at Mum's suggestion, Dad laughed.

"Dear, we had seven. I think we've reached our max."

As Mum sighed, Dad waved goodnight to us, leading Mum back up the stairs to their room. I looked at my brothers. They both looked preoccupied with other things and frankly, I had my own stuff to worry about, so I just bid them goodnight.

"Night Ginny. And hey," Fred caught my arm. "Don't worry; Harry will defeat Voldemort and then you will have the rest of your life to punish him for this." There was a smile on Fred's face, but I knew he really believed that Harry would beat Voldemort. I hoped he would too.

"Thanks, Fred."

Up in my room, I sighed quietly to myself. I had already changed into my oversized pajama (Mum seemed to not grasp that it was _Ron_ who needed the larger jam jams, not me). Restlessness was running through my body and I couldn't take just laying there. I paced around my room, then saw Angel through my window. Maybe that's what I needed; a trip to see her. After all, I hadn't been out in the garden today due to the storm. Silently, I slipped on my rain boots over my too big socks (again, Ron's the one who needed them, not me) and crept down the rickety staircase. I slid against the wall, trying not to make noise, and silently opened the back door. The rain was pouring, and I suddenly regretted not grabbing a coat before coming down. The rain was freezing, making my exposed skin turn to ice instantly. I slipped on mud puddles, sincerely hoping that Muriel wouldn't go insane when she saw my muddy boot tracks in her wonderful garden.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, I arrived in front of her. The Angel was crying again, her folded arms and hands making her look…well, angelic. Her brilliant wings made me envious. I wish I had wings; I would just fly all the time, letting the feeling of the wind carry me. Brooms were fun, but imagine if you had wings and played Quidditch? Geez, you'd be unstoppable! Besides, if I had wings, I could escape whenever I wanted too.

Everyone goes on about Ron being the youngest boy. Poor ickle Ron has to deal with living up to his older brothers achievements. Well, he isn't the only one! I have to live up to things, too. There hasn't been a day since my first year of school where someone hasn't gone "Oh, another Weasley? I hope you're just like Charlie!" or "You're brother Ron helped trap a troll his first year, think you could do the same?" Honestly, no one notices the things _I_ do. Not even Harry realized just how hard I worked to be my own person. Being a Weasley is great, and I love my family, but being just another Weasley weighs down on a girl. I know I set loose a basilisk in my first year, consequently petrifying countless students, one cat, and a ghost, but I've changed since then. I no longer go silent when I enter a room where Harry is being talked about and/or sitting in. I managed a spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, AND I do pretty well in my classes (with the exception of this year). Still, no one sees past the boys.

My hair was matted to my forehead from the rain, but I didn't want to leave the angel yet. I sat down, feeling the land squish beneath my weight, my hands mushing into the mud. It felt amazing.

"Lovely, isn't she?" I jumped out of my skin at Muriel's voice. It was softer than usual, but still had the Muriel touch to it. I looked over my shoulder at her; she was dressed in her nightgown and robe, hair in large round rollers, a large purple umbrella protecting her from the pelting rain.

"Yes," I said turning to look back at the angel. "Quite."

I felt her take a seat next to me. I had no idea a hundred and seven year old woman could sit this low, but I wasn't about to bring that up.

"Your nightgown-"

"Can be cleaned. It's nice to sit in mud. Makes me feel more connected to my garden." I simply nodded, lapsing into silence. I felt the rain let up, and I looked up to see purple canvas covering me. I looked at Muriel.

"I can't let you catch cold, though I fear you might get sick regardless. Don't you like the sound of the rain hitting canvas? I think it sounds soothing."

I had never known Muriel to say anything so…agreeable. Usually she was full of complaints, insults, rules; this Muriel was much more enjoyable.

"I love the rain." I said quietly.

"You know, when I was your age I used to love being outside. I would sit and read in my mother's garden for hours. I loved her flowers. She never had any statues though. I thought that she should have had at least one, to keep company when we had visitors strolling through. Finally, I got to create my own garden when I bought this house. The first thing I did was buy this statue from an old muggle sculptor from a nearby town. He couldn't figure out for the life of him how I managed to get a 500 pound statue across town by myself," Aunt Muriel chuckled to herself.

"Wow." I said quietly. I always thought the angel was something only I appreciated. I figured Aunt Muriel didn't care for things that weren't goblin made, and that she only bought the angel for decoration.

"I'm sorry Ginevra. So young, yet you've seen so much." That confused me; Muriel saw my face and continued. "It shows in your eyes. Your face looks so innocent, but when I look into your eyes, I see the horror you've been through. Just isn't fair for you."

I shrugged. "It really isn't half as bad as others have seen. Look at The Longbottom's; they don't even know their own son. The worst thing in my life is that I'm in love with a boy who has the weight of the world on his shoulders."

"Who?" She asked incredulously.

"Harry Potter."

"Oh," she tsk'd. "You're too young to know love! What are you, fourteen?"

"Sixteen, actually." I glared at her, standing suddenly.

"Genevra I-"

"It's Ginny, Muriel. I go by Ginny."

I left the haven of her purple umbrella, and stomped back towards the house. I didn't stop to help her up; she could stay down there in the mud. For once, I thought Muriel would actually be normal, but no.

By now, the sun had already risen some, so I tried my best not to get caught by Mum as I climbed the stairs to my room. Sleep had finally weighed down on my eyes, and all I wanted was to crawl beneath my sheets and sleep. My hand barely closed around the handle before Mum's voice drifted over to me.

"Ginny? Have you been outside? You're soaked!"

"Yeah, Mum. I just wanted to watch the sunrise and I guess the rain caught hold of me!"

Mum smiled at me, her hair a right mess. "Well, go take a hot bath, then go right back to bed. I'll wake you by lunch."

The month of April drifted slowly into May, bringing with it destruction. May 2nd, I woke up later than usual, feeling sick to my stomach. I had a massive headache, making it hard to open my eyes. When I finally did open my eyes, I looked at my watch to see that it was already one in the afternoon. I sat gingerly up in bed, allowing my eyes to get adjusted to the sun in my room. My head stopped pounding long enough for me to get out of bed and get dressed. I heard my family walking around downstairs as I left my room.

"Oh Ginny! You've finally woken up! I was getting worried." Mum said, sitting me down at the table. She waved her wand and two pieces of bread flew to a plate, already layering themselves with meat. A second flick of the wrist and the plate zoomed towards me, landing gently in front of me on the table.

"Sorry I slept so late, Mum."

"Not to worry! You didn't miss much, just your brothers exploding another toilet…I swear, they'll anger Muriel right into the grave at this rate."

I tried to stifle my laughter, but it came out anyway. Mum joined in, and soon the entire kitchen was filled with our voices, drawing the attention of everyone else.

"People are laughing and we weren't around to cause it? Must have not been actually funny," Fred smirked, sliding in next to me at the table.

"Doesn't outside look beautiful Arthur?" Mum said, gazing out the window. Dad came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Looks like the day we got married. Not a cloud in the sky, with a light breeze. Wonderful."

"I thought you guys got married amidst the war?" George asked. Mum rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but we weren't dueling and say our vows!"

"Speaking of marriage, Mum and Dad could I run something by you?" Fred piped up, looking our parents in the eye. They shot each other side glances before taking seats opposite him. I could see George become uneasy, and though I was happy Fred had found love, it still hurt to know that Fred's love and happiness was George's pain. Fred would feel the same way if he knew just how big George's crush on Angelina was.

Fred made to open his mouth, but I cut across him. "Fred! I completely forgot to tell you; a letter was delivered to my room addressed to you. Silly little owl, can't get his Weasley's right. Come up to my room to get it?" I asked him, pushing away my half eaten sandwich. He looked at me oddly.

"Gin, can it wait? I was just about to tell Mum and Dad about-"

"No! It can't wait, hurry up!" I lead him up to my room, hoping Fred wouldn't be too angry when I revealed the lack of letter.

"Alright Ginny, where is this letter that you couldn't wait five minutes to give me?" Fred crossed his arms, looking around my room.

"Erm, there isn't a letter. I just couldn't let you say you wanted to marry Angelina to Mum and Dad!" Fred looked at me, confusion in his face.

"How'd you know that was what I was going to say?"

I blushed crimson. "Well, a few weeks ago I kind of overheard you and George talking…"

"So you _were_ eavesdropping." He smirked, laying back on my bed. I followed him.

"Okay, sue me. But really Fred, you're his twin and you couldn't see how hurt he was?"

"What are you on about? George is fine with it! He's happy!"

I glared at my brother. He really was daft sometimes.

"Fred; open your eyes. It's obvious George is far from fine with you marrying Angelina. You know it, too."

I could see it in his eyes; the conflict. On one hand, he'd fallen in love with the girl of his dreams, and he really wanted to make her a Weasley, but on the other he loved his brother, and he knew that it was hurting George to be with Angelina. Fred sighed, shaking his head.

"What do you suppose I do? End things with Angelina?"

"No! Well, honestly I don't know. Do whatever you'd like, I just wanted to make sure you were aware of George. I don't know how you didn't see it before, Fred."

"I did, I just thought he'd get over it. I thought it was common knowledge that it was always Fred and Angelina, not George and Angelina." Fred sat up suddenly, looking alarmed.

"You don't think she's been dating him secretly, do you?"

I had to laugh at this one. "Do you really think George would do that to you? No Fred," I reassured him. "I don't think they've been dating in secret."

Fred nodded his head, looking deep in thought and far away from where we were. I got up quietly, and gestured towards the door.

"You want to go back down?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I think I'll stay up here a bit, if you don't mind. Think things over."

I left him up there, my mind already leaving his love life and focusing on mine…or lack there of.

I was still furious with everyone involved who neglected to tell me Harry was at Bill's house. I wouldn't have gone to see him if he didn't want me to, I just wanted a simple hello from him. To hear his voice or see his handwriting would have been a comfort. Don't mistake me; I missed Ron and Hermione, but the ache in my heart from missing Harry was too hurtful to overlook. For one instance, I wished I had been in Luna's shoes. Being rescued by Harry seemed to be a pattern of mine.

The rest of the day went by rather uneventful, and it wasn't until after an early dinner that I noticed something was wrong. I was upstairs in my room rummaging through my trunk when I accidentally spilled most of it's contents onto the floor. As I was picking up the random things that had fallen, something burnt my hand.

"Ow! What the-?" I looked down to see what had burned me. I saw that it was my DA coin, and the numbers on the side were spinning wildly, finally stopped on today's date. I stared, confused as to why the coin was even going off since it hadn't been used in a few years. I picked it up again, turning it over in my hands. I got to my feet and rushed out of my room. I was just reaching Fred and George's door when they were ready to run from their room.

"Did your coin-?"

"Get hot?" I finished. "Yeah, but why?"

George and Fred looked at me as though what I just asked was the dumbest question in the world.

"It's obvious isn't it?" George asked me. I glared at him.

"Obviously not to me. What?"

"We're being called! That must mean it's time to fight."

"Time to fight? What, you mean _the war?_" My heart began to race just thinking about it. Fred smiled wickedly, and George wasn't lacking in his excitement either.

"We should tell Mum and Dad."

"Are you mad? They'd never let me go!" I glared at my brothers. They shrugged.

"Maybe you should stay home…you're only sixteen," George said quietly.

"You and I both know that's not going to happen, so scrap that idea." I said venomously.

In unison, all our heads turned towards the sound of our parents voices. They sounded happy, laughing about something between them. I glanced at my brothers again.

"Shall we go then?" I offered after a few moments of torment for them. They looked guiltily at each other before Fred took hold of my hand.

"Stay close when we get there. Who knows what's prowling the streets of Hogsmeade nowadays."

Suffocation closed in on me, but almost as quickly as it came, it went. Before I could even open my eyes fully, Fred was pulling me towards an open door down a small alley. I recognized it as the Hog's Head bar, where two years ago we all met up with Harry to sign up for Dumbledore's Army. As we ran, I felt a creeping cold snake over my skin. I saw to my utter horror, Dementors sweeping down towards us.

"Come on, Ginny! Don't let them get to you!" George hissed. He grabbed my other hand, pulling me faster towards the welcoming bar.

I tried not to succumb to the terrifying sadness overcoming me. Flashes of parchment flew through my mind, a younger, smaller me looking frightened at a mirror. Chickens blood smearing on walls; waking up in the Chamber of Secrets. The fear of being possessed overwhelmed me, and Fred and George had to push me through the entrance of the bar.

The owner, Aberforth (Mum had mentioned his name once), had shut the door behind us, all before the Death Eaters prowling the streets knew we were there. I was ushered up the stairs into a hidden room in the back, a block of chocolate shoved into my hand. I devoured it quickly, already feeling happier. To my surprise, Lee Jordan was waiting in the room also. He happily waved to my brothers and gave me a quick hug.

"Are you the last? I'm tryin' to get to bed!" Aberforth asked, clearly annoyed.

Fred laughed, "Oh I doubt that! Be expecting many more. How do we get into the castle?"

Aberforth didn't answer; instead he turned toward a large portrait, nodding at the young girl within it. The girl started walking away, but she didn't leave through the sides of her frame. Sh walked down the hall that stretched out behind her. I had never seen a portrait like that, and I was even more surprised when Aberforth told us to climb _into_ the frame.

"Just step up here and start walking. You'll end up with Potter and everyone else."

"Harry's there already?" I asked, standing quickly. Aberforth rolled his eyes.

"Yes, though I don't know what he thinks he can do. You-Know-Who's going to kill us all, there's no stopping it."

Fred, George, and Lee climbed throughout he picture first, but I stopped just short of its entrance. They waited expectantly, but I turned towards the old bartender.

"Harry is risking his life, so that people like you can live freely. Do not throw away your faith in him. He won't fail." And without a glance back, I started walking down the long, infinite hallway.

We walked for what felt like hours until finally, we reached a door at the end. I pushed it open, smiling as I saw who resided on the other side.

I climbed through the hole, and gave Harry the largest smile I could muster. I took him in, amazed that he was standing perfectly healthy (considering the past year) in front of me. His face has a days worth of stubble, and his hair was longer than he usually kept it. His eyes lit up when he saw me, and I saw he was restraining himself from coming over to me. I figured now wasn't the time for a teary reunion, so

**"Aberforth's getting a bit annoyed,"said Fred, raising his hand in answer to several cries of greeting. "He wants a kip, and his bar's turned into a railway station."**

I watched as Harry's eyes traveled back to the portrait hole, his mouth falling as he watched Cho Chang climb through. Jealousy sprang up inside me, but I stayed quiet.

**"I got the message," she said, holding up her own fake Galleon and she walked over to sit beside Michael Corner.**

**"So what's the plan, Harry?" said George.**

**"There isn't one," said Harry, still disoriented.**

**"Just going to make it up as we go along, are we? My favorite kind," said Fred.**

**"You've got to stop this!" Harry told Neville. "What did you call them all back for? This is insane-"**

**"We're fighting, aren't we?" said Dean, taking out his fake Galleon. "The message said Harry was back, and we were going to fight! I'll have to get a wand, though-"**

As Seamus questioned Dean on his lack of wand, I saw Ron turn to Harry.

**"Why can't they help?"**

**"What?"**

**"They can help." **But how we could help, I couldn't hear. Ron was talking so quietly that only he, Harry, and Hermione could hear.

As they talked, I tuned into the sounds around me, enjoying how familiar everyone was.

**"Okay," Harry called to the room at large, and all noise ceased: Fred and George, who ad been cracking jokes for the benefit of those nearest, fell silent, and all of them looked alert, excited.**

**"There's something we need to find," Harry said. "Something=something that'll help us overthrow You-Know-Who. It's here at Hogwarts, but we don't know where. It might have belonged to Ravenclaw. Has anyone heard of an object like that? Has anyone ever come across something with her eagle on it, for instance?"**

**Harry looked hopefully towards the little group of Ravenclaws, to Padma, Michael, Terry, and Cho, but it was Luna who answered, perched on the arm of my chair.**

**"Well, there's her lost diadem. I told you about it, remember, Harry? The lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Daddy's trying to duplicate it."**

**"Yeah but the lost diadem," said Michael corner, rolling his eyes, "is lost, Luna. That's sort of the point."**

**"When was it lost?" asked Harry.**

**"Centuries ago, they say," said Cho, and Harry visibly deflated. "Professor Flitwick says the diadem vanished with Ravenclaw herself. People have looked, but," she appealed to her fellow Ravenclaws, "nobody's ever found a trace of it, have they?" They all shook their heads.**

**"Sorry, but what is a diadem?" asked Ron. **Leave it to Ron to be the last to the part.

**"It's a kind of crown," said Terry Boot. "Ravenclaw's was supposed to have magical properties, enhance the wisdom of the wearer."**

**Luna started to speak, but Harry cut across her. "And none of you have ever seen anything that looks like it?" They all shook their head again. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and his own disappointment was mirrored back at him.**

**Cho spoke again. "If you'd like to see what the diadem's supposed to look like, I could take you up to our common room and show you, Harry? Ravenclaw's wearing it in her statue."**

Ha, as if Harry would really want to go with Cho. She betrayed him once, she'd betray him again!…Okay, so maybe I'm a bit biased with my hate, but come on, Harry knows better than to run off with an ex girlfriend!

**"Listen, I know it's not much of a lead, but I'm going to go and look at this statue, at least find out what the diadem looks like. Wait for me here and keep, you know- the other one- safe."**

**Cho had gotten to her feet, but I said rather fiercely, "No, Luna will take Harry, won't you, Luna?"**

**"Oooh, yes, I'd like to," said Luna happily, and Cho sat down again, looking disappointed.**

**"How do we get out?" Harry asked Neville.**

**"Over here."**

As Neville led Harry and Luna out, I got up to greet my brother. He and Hermione were in a heated conversation, Ron gesturing wildly to somewhere beneath him.

"Ron, we don't even know how to get in!" Hermione exclaimed, clutching at his arm.

"I can get us in! I remember Harry say-" He caught sight of me and stopped talking.

"I was just coming to say hello, I haven't seen you two in a year!" They both smiled, hugging me quickly.

"Well, hopefully we can catch up later, Gin, but Hermione and I have to go to a bathroom, so-" Ron grabbed Hermione's arm, and the two ran from the room faster than Harry had. I turned my attention to the hole in the wall opening again, and I nearly fainted when I saw my mother climb through, looking thoroughly pissed off. Behind her came Dad, Lupin, and Kingsley.

"Bill and Fleur should be arriving soon," Dad said to no one in particular, stepping in front of Mum would looked like she was about to pounce. By the look she was shooting the twins and I, I reckoned it was us she was going to kill.

"You three have some ner-"

"Molly, not now." Kingsley voice boomed over my mother's angry start to a huge blowout. Mum look startled at Kingsley, but he plowed on without noticing her.

"Where is Harry Potter?"

I answered him. "He went with Luna to go see what a diadem looks like. He should be back soon, though."

"Excuse me, but how did you know to come?" Cho Change asked from a seat in her corner. I glared at her.

"Does it matter?" I snapped, turning away from her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her mouth a nickname for me, but I chose to ignore it.

Yet again, the hole behind us all opened up, only this time it wasn't just my brother climbing through; Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson (oh dear), Oliver Wood, and Katie Bell all were waving to various friends, smiling as though this were a happy reunion. Before anyone could actually speak, Harry and Luna busted through the door. Harry slid on a few steps, stunned by the amount of people in the room

**"Wh-?"**

**"Harry, what's happening?" said Lupin, meeting him at the foot of the stairs.**

**"Voldemort's on his way, they're barricading the school-Snape's run for it-What are you doing here? How did you know ?"**

**"We sent messages to the rest of Dumbledore's Army," Fred explained. "You couldn't expect everyone to miss the fun, Harry, and the D.A. let the Order of the Phoenix know, and it all kind of snowballed."**

**"What first, Harry?" called George. "What's going on?"**

**"They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Hall to get organized," Harry said. "We're fighting."**

And there they were; the two words everyone had been waiting to here. We're fighting, and like a slingshot, people flew down the stairs and out the door.

**"Come on, Luna," Dean called as he passed, holding out his free hand; she took it and followed him back up the stairs.**

I made to go with the crowd but someone grabbed me, holding tight so I couldn't move. I whipped my head around, trying to pull away from my mother but with to luck.

**"You're underage!"Mum shouted at me as Harry approached. "I won't permit it! The boys, yes, but you, you've got to go home!"**

**"I won't!"**

**My hair flew as I pulled my arm out of my mother's grip.**

**"I'm in Dumbledore's Army-"**

**"A teenagers' gang!"**

**"A teenagers' gang that's about to take him on, which no one else has dared to do!" said Fred.**

**"She's sixteen!" shouted Mum. "She's not old enough! What were yo two thinking, bringing her with you-"**

**Fred and George looked slightly ashamed of themselves.**

**"Mum's right, Ginny," said Bill gently. "You can't do this. Everyone underage will have to leave, it's only right."**

**"I can't go home!" I shouted, angry tears sparkling in my eyes. "My whole family's here, I can't stand waiting there alone and not knowing and-"**

**My eyes met Harry's for the first time. I looked at him beseechingly, but he shook his head and I turned away bitterly.**

**"Fine," I said, staring at the entrance to the tunnel back to the Hog's Head. "I'll say good-bye now, then, and-"**

**There was a scuffling and a great thump: Someone else had clambered out of the tunnel, overbalanced slightly, and fallen. HE pulled himself up on the nearest chair, looked around through lopsided horn-rimmed glasses and said, "Am I too late? Has it started? I only just found out, so I - I -"**

Percy trailed off, obviously caught off guard from the sight of all of us. For a long while we all stared at him shocked to see him, before Fleur turned to Lupin and asked, **"So - 'ow eel leetle Teddy?"**

**"I - oh yes - he's fine!" Lupin said loudly. "Yes, Tonks is with him - at her mother's -"**

We were all still staring at each other, oblivious to the mindless conversation going on.

**"I was a fool!" Percy roared, so loudly that Lupin nearly dropped his photograph.**

Percy wailed on, apologizing for being such a back stabbing traitor to our family, and whilst everyone hugged and forgave him, I sneaked closer and closer towards the stair case. I wanted to say hello to Percy, but it would have to wait because there was no way I was going to miss possibly the most important fight in history.

**"Ginny!" barked Mum.**

**"Molly, how about this," said Lupin. "Why doesn't Ginnys stay here, then at least she'll be on the scene and know what's going on, but she won't be in the middle of the fighting?"**

**"I-" **I tried to get out, but Dad spoke over me.

**"That's a good idea," Dad said firmly. "Ginny, you stay here in this room, you hear me?"**

Usually, I would have argued, but Dad looked more stern than usual, so I nodded. Everyone but Harry filed out of the room, but Dad stayed just long enough to answer Harry's question.

**"Where's Ron?" asked Harry. "Where's Hermione?"**

**"They must have gone up to the Great Hall already," Dad called over his shoulder.**

**"I didn't see them pass me," said Harry.**

**"They said something about a bathroom," I said, "not long after you left."**

**"A bathroom?"**

Harry looked doubtful as he walked across the room to check the bathroom in the corner. I shrugged, not saying anything. He was about to say something else, but he gasped in pain and fell to his knees.

"Harry?" I called, rushing over to him. His eyes were shut and his jaw clenched. He was muttering words, but he spoke so low I couldn't understand any of it. It felt like a lifetime had passed before Harry opened his eyes again, looking fearful.

"Stay in here, Ginny. Things won't be safe for you."

And without so much as a good-bye wave, Harry ran from the Room of Requirement, leaving me alone.

**So there's the start of the battle! I hope you all enjoyed it, and review please! The next update should be in a few days (I'm sick unfortunately, so I've been spending most of my time in bed), so look for it around Tuesday! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, so I would like to say SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY for not updating on Tuesday. There's no excuse, I just didn't have it done. Here is the chapter (5 days late:/) and I hope you enjoy!_

Waiting had to be the absolute worst way to spend my time. I was never a very patient person, and being locked up here while my family risked their lives was not sitting well with me. Countless times I considered just leaving the room! But then I imagined what my mother (and Harry) would do to me if they discovered I had left safety, so I settled for angrily sitting in silence.

It hadn't been all of twenty minutes since Harry left that a cold, heart stopping voice echoed through the room. I froze: could he be in the room? No…he didn't seem to be talking directly to one person.

**"I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."**

"Yeah, I'm sure you're real keen on keeping us all in tact!" I shouted, my voice echoing just like His.

**"Give me Harry Potter," said Voldemort's voice, "and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded.**

**"You have until midnight."**

My heart sputtered to a stop; it was eleven thirty, just a mere half hour until midnight. Harry was going to sacrifice himself, he always does, and I wouldn't be around to stop him! No one even knew where Ron and Hermione were, and only God himself could find a force big enough to stop Harry Potter when he is trying to save those he holds most dear to him.

I couldn't do anything but pace worriedly, occasionally checking my watch and waiting for the cold voice to admit victory, that Harry was dead; that all our efforts were wasted. Eventually, and unsurprisingly, I was joined by Tonks. Her usually short hair brightly colored hair was more mellow, and her carefree expression was one of determinedness and fear. She greeted me with a quick hello, before asking me what was happening.

"Harry said we're fighting, but everyone is gathered in the Great Hall to figure out how. V-..Voldemort has just told us all that he wants Harry, and if he gets Harry he won't kill us all. As if any word out of his mouth can be held as truthful." I grimaced. Tonks' features turned even more severe, worry lines springing over her face.

"Oh no."

Behind her, the portrait hole opened and out climbed another, and hopefully the last person to help. Mrs. Longbottom nodded curtly at the two of us, straightened her robes.

"Right, you there, what is going on?"

I didn't have a chance to answer her; the door to the Room of Requirement opened, admitting my brother, Hermione, and Harry.

**"Ah, Potter," she said crisply as if she had been waiting for him. "You can tell us what's going on."**

**"Is everyone okay?"said Tonks and I together.**

**" 'S far as we know," said Harry. "Are there still people in the passage to the Hog's Head?"**

**"I was the last to come through," said Mrs. Longbottom. "I sealed it, I think it unwise to leave it open now Aberforth has left his pub. Have you seen my grandson?"**

**"He's fighting," said Harry.**

Oh please be careful Neville!

**"Naturally," said the old lady proudly. "Excuse me, I must go and assist him."**

**With surprising speed she trotted off toward the stone steps. Harry looked at Tonks.**

**"I thought you were supposed to be with Teddy at your mother's?"**

**"I couldn't stand not knowing-" Tonks looked anguished. "She'll look after him - have you seen Remus?"**

**"He was planning to lead a group of fighters into the grounds -" Without another word, Tonks sped off.**

**"Ginny," said Harry, "I'm sorry, but we need you to leave too. Just for a bit. Then you can come back in."**

**I looked simply delighted to leave my sanctuary.**

**"And then you can come back in!" he shouted after me as I ran up the steps after Tonks. "YOU'VE GOT TO COME BACK UP!"**

His last words were pointless; I wasn't listening. The moment I entered the corridor, I was forced to duck down from the various curses flying this way and that. I pulled my wand out from my pocket, looking for danger.

"Ginny," called Tonks from a window nearest the room. "Spare a few jinxes?" I smirked, running to join her, answering her question with one of my Bat Bogey hexes, of which it hit a masked man who had aimed his wand at a student on the grounds. Every where people where shouting, screaming, some from triumph and others from loss.

**"Let's hope he steps on some of them!" said Ron as more screams echoed from close by.**

**"As long as it's not any of our lot!" **Tonks yelled in response. I was too busy trying to hit every masked, cloaked figure to talk. I couldn't tell you what I shot at a crowd of fighters, but whatever it was got my desired response; many screams of agony, and an advantage for those down there fighting them.

**"Good girl!" roared a figure running through the dust toward them, and Harry saw Aberforth again, his grate hair flying as he led a small groups of students past. "They look like they might be breaching the north battlements, they've brought giants of their own!"**

**"Have you seen Remus?" Tonks called after him.**

**"He was dueling Dolohov," shouted Aberforth, "haven't seen him since!"**

**"Tonks," I said, "Tonks, I'm sure he's okay -"**

**But Tonks had run off into the dust after Aberforth. I turned, helpless, to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.**

**"They'll be alright," said Harry, though he knew they were empty words. "Ginny, we'll be back in a moment, just keep out of the way, keep safe - come on!" he said to Ron and Hermione, and they ran back to the stretch of wall beyond which the Room of Requirement was waiting to do the bidding of the next entrant.**

No sooner had they vanished behind another door, than a tremendous _BANG_ shook the castle so violently, I was knocked to my feet. Someone sent a curse at my window, shattering the last of its panes.

_'I can't stay here,' _I thought, terrified. How was I going to get away from the window without one of them sending something at me? My only option was to crawl, which I did, ducking every curse and falling rock that came my way. I managed to steal behind a large tapestry, getting my bearings before bolting off towards the nearest staircase.

"Ginny!" Fred shouted, spotting me as soon as I rounded the corner. He was locked in a duel with two masked Death Eaters.

"Fred watch out! _CONFRINGO!" _I shouted at the one nearest Fred and his robes immediately caught on fire. Momentarily shocked by the flames, Fred disarmed him.

"What are you doing out of the Room of Requirement?" Fred asked me, sending spells over my head at the remaining Death Eater.

"Harry needed it!" Fred, surprising me with his strength, pushed me roughly to the ground seconds before a bright green flash flew by where my head once was. The Death Eater that Fred disarmed had no regained his wand. There was another flash of ginger, and Percy was side to side with Fred, helping him.

"Ginny, get out of here!" Percy yelled, focused on the duel. I didn't respond; for once, I followed Percy's direction and left them to fight. I turned back briefly to see Fred smiling in triumph, and Percy pulling him back around the corner.

I ran down the hall, coming up short at another staircase. I had to get down to the Great Hall, but with the swarm of Death Eaters filing in from unknown entrances, that dream was seemingly impossible. I took a hard right, running to the end of the hall. There was another staircase there, and just as I stepped foot on the first stair, it started moving, taking me to the complete other end of the now empty hall. I took the rest of the stairs down, coming to a stop just outsides the charms corridor. Professor Flitwick smiled encouragingly at me as he singlehandedly took down a group of Death Eaters with a flick of his wrist.

"Run along now Ms. Weasley! Your talents are much needed on the grounds!"

I thanked him quickly before running down the end of the hallway, and skidding to a halt in front of the Great Hall. My lungs felt like they were about to burst; I don't know how Harry did this every year. I leant up against the wall to try and catch my breath before entering the major part of the battle. I hear screaming everywhere; I watch in horror as bodies fell past the windows and doors, landing with sickening crunches on the ground. I ran forward to see who fell, allowing a scream to rip through my body when the familiar face came into view.

Remus Lupin's eyes were pointed at me, unseeing, his wand still clutched in his hand. I looked around wildly for Tonks, but she was no where in sight.

"Ginny, you've got to fight!" I heard Neville shout from somewhere to my right, but I shook my head.

"I can't leave him here!" I yelled back. Neville bounded over, and picked Lupin up as though he were a small child, carrying him gently into the Great Hall where the fighting never seemed to reach.

"He should be okay in there…Ginny, we've got to fight. Come on," said Neville, reaching out for my hand. I gave it to him, squeezing briefly before running as for away from Lupin as possible. He was the first personal casualty I saw, and I hoped he would be the only one.

Out on the grounds, it was hard to step two feet without getting tied up in a duel. Flashes of red, green, and white flew through the air like fireworks, and cackles of laughter and cheers soared like spells, their sources hiding behind metal masks and black cloaks. Neville and I were pushed apart; I looked for a familiar face but, I realized quickly that there was no time. Bodies fell all around me making me trip some in the dark. I didn't dare look down to see who I was stepping around.

"_Protego!"_ I aimed my wand at a few young kids, who looked very lost and very scared. How they escaped the evacuation, I couldn't tell you. I hoped my shield would protect them; I wasn't as good at making them as Hermione was.

"_Furnunculus!_" Luna shouted, coming into view from my left. Her target, a short and stumpy Death Eater who's dark hair was coming out of his hood, fell to the ground, clutching at the boils sprouting on his skin.

"Nice one, Luna!" I smiled at her, thankful that my friend was okay. She smiled her dreamy smile back before shooting off another spell over my shoulder.

"Ginny, I saw Michael Corner and Cho Chang dueling two Death Eaters down by the lake. When I passed by, Cho was lying on the ground," Luna explained calmly, waving her wand in a figure eight. A purple light flashed from it and her opponent fell roughly to the ground.

"There," she sighed. "He should be down for a while. Let's go help Michael."

I followed her down to the waters edge where Cho seemed to be stirring and Michael was trying to defeat Bellatrix Lestrange, and failing.

"_Stupefy!" _I aimed at Bellatrix, missing her chest by inches, and my curse flew over her shoulder. I caught her by surprise, and she quickly turned from Cho to aim her wand at me.

"Little baby weasel wants to play, does she? _Everte Statum!"_ I was blasted off my feet, hurtling into the thick trunk of the trees behind me. I heard a crack and hoped it wasn't my skull.

_"Diffindo!_" I shot at her and missed. Michael had disarmed Narcissa Malfoy by now, and now he and Cho were working on Bellatrix. Her attention diverted, I was able to get back to my feet. Narcissa Malfoy was making a run for it, and I held my wand aloft, taking advantage of my wandless enemy.

"Where do you think you're going?" I snarled. She paled slightly.

"Please, I just want to find my son!" Something in her expression made my hand slacken, and she turned away from her sister and shot up the grounds like a new fireboat.

"Cissy?" Bellatrix called out after her sister, her brow furrowed from confusion. I saw this as an opportunity, and along with my other two helpers and Luna, we managed to bind her with rope.

Bellatrix fell to the ground, anger flashing through her eyes as the ropes snaked themselves around her body. I was going to stun her, just for extra measure, but a voice cut through the grounds, freezing me to my spot.

**"You have fought," said the high, cold voice. "valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.**

**"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."**

"Ginny, we have to untie her." Luna said from beside me. I looked at her in disbelief.

"If we don't, he'll kill us." Cho spoke up. I glared at her.

"So we're supposed to let her go running off so she can kill us when we turn our backs?" I asked her. She turned red.

"She's not going to kill us," Luna sighed, bending down to look straight at Bellatrix. "She respects You-Know-Who, she will listen to him. _Relashio_."

The ropes fell away from her, and she stood with the grace of a Centaur. Bellatrix didn't speak; she only glared at us all before following behind her fellow Death Eaters into the forest.

I watched her go, feeling deep seeded hatred course through me. I trudged back up to the castle with Luna, pausing briefly to prepare myself before entering the Great Hall. I wanted to find Tonks, to make sure she was okay with losing Remus, but I needn't worry how she was dealing with his loss; when I walked in the large room, I saw her laying quite peacefully next to him. Sobs forced their way out of me, and soon I was wiping away hasty tears. I looked around, curious as to why my family wasn't gathered around the couple. I finally saw my bunch of red heads, gathered around another body. Mum was sobbing loudly, draped over…a boy with red hair….and two ears…and a smile…

Fred.

My brother, Fred, was laying quite still for someone who I had just seen only moments ago. Or maybe…it was hours? How much time had passed? What was the last thing I said to him? When was the last time I told him I loved him?

Tears spilled over onto my cheeks, the hot, salty water a trigger for my shortness of breath and the heavy sobs finally ripping their way through my body. I stumbled over to my family, stopping when I came to stand beside Dad. He was stroking Mum's hair, crying himself. George was kneeling by Fred's head, not crying but still shaking slightly. I tried to stop the heavy flow of tears, but looking at my brother laying dead on the floor, I just couldn't stop.

Percy was next to Bill, looking more distraught than I had ever seen him. Bill kept a firm hand on Percy's shoulder, looking anywhere but at Fred; Percy's eyes were glued to Fred, though. I heard footsteps coming our way and within seconds, Ron and Hermione came into view. Ron headed straight towards Bill and Percy; Hermione came to me and wrapped her arms tight around me. I clutched at her, finally being able to hug my best friend.

I pulled away from her, looking around for Harry. I didn't see him and my heart sunk.

"Where's Harry?" I asked her. Hermione looked over her shoulder towards the entrance.

"He was just behind us…" I saw panic flood her eyes and she looked frantically to Ron.

"What's wrong?" He saw the look on her face, his own eyes alert now, ready to for a fight.

"Harry's missing." I said quickly. Ron shook his head.

"No, he's just gone somewhere else in the castle. I saw him run."

Time passed by slowly. What may have been five minutes seemed to last a lifetime of memories; memories of all our home Quidditch games, the day that Ron and the Twins left for Hogwarts with me running after them crying. Pictures flashed through my mind of Fred and George learning how to dance from Mum; they'd not wanted anyone to know, so they practiced while we were all asleep. I had wondered why they wanted to learn so badly, but then the Yule Ball came around and each of them found dates. Fred and George playing tricks of Filch; them experimenting on Ron and I when we were little; their shop opening for the first time; Fred and George playing Quidditch; Fred and George talking about Angelina- Fred was dead, and with him George went. Physically, George was alive and breathing, but if you were to look in his eyes, there was no light in them. Fred and George were gone forever, and all that was left was the shell of one half of the best pair.

I turned away from my shattered family, needing to escape. I saw at the entrance Neville, carrying someone in his arms. As I watched, he laid down the person, gently, as though they might wake up.

"Excuse me," I said abruptly, but no one but Hermione paid me any mind. I walked swiftly through the hall, between bodies both dead and injured. Neville saw me coming and waited by the doors for me.

"I want to help you," I told him. He sent me a sad look.

"Ginny, I'm not sure-"

"I can handle it, Neville." My voice came off cold, hard, and I felt the need to force a smile so Neville wouldn't think me mad at him.

"Alright then. Oliver Wood is out there finding the bodies, so let us go and help him."

I followed Neville out of the Great Hall and down the grounds. They looked clear, empty, and it took me a moment to realize the large amount of bodies came from out here. These grounds were the grave sight of so many, yet here, in this second, they looked so peaceful and welcoming. They looked like Hogwarts, pre-Voldemort.

"There's Wood," Neville pointed out. I followed his eye line and saw Oliver Wood, the old Gryffindor Quidditch captain lifting yet another body; this one was slightly smaller than the others.

"Let me help you," Neville said quickly, speeding up to grab the body under the arms. As he lifted the torso up, I saw with a painful jab in my chest that the limp body belonged to Colin Creevey.

"Oh, Colin…" I whispered, stuck to my spot.

I hadn't talk to Colin much this year. We never seemed to cross paths, and anyway, I was so involved with trying to find Harry and stealing the sword that I probably wouldn't have stopped to talk to him. Nevertheless, Colin was the sweetest boy with a camera, and all he ever wanted to do was become a great wizard.

"Ginny, look around for others?" Oliver called over his shoulder as the carried Colin up the sloping hills. I called back an okay, but I wasn't sure they heard me. I turned away from their retreating forms and made my way farther down. For the most part, the grounds remained vacant. The occasional Death Eater (dead) or random wand would come into view, but I had no use for a dead Death Eater, and I pocketed some wands in case someone would need one later. I heard a quiet whimpering coming from somewhere in front of me. I sped up my walking, rushing more urgently when I saw a familiar face come into view.

Elizabeth lay crying, crumpled on the grass. I crouched by her head.

"I miss my Mum," whispered Elizabeth, "I hurt all over." I stroked her hair gently.

**"It's all right,"I was saying. "It's okay. We're going to get you inside."**

**"But I want to go **_home_**," whispered the girl. "I don't want to fight anymore!"**

**"I know," said I, and my voice broke. "It's going to be all right."**

I heard soft footsteps behind me, but I didn't turn around. Neville must have found me. I got on my knees, grabbing hold of Elizabeth's hand. I didn't know what was injured on her, but there was some blood trickling from her nose and mouth. The footsteps came again, and this time I looked round to see who it was. I saw no one, but for a spilt moment, I felt like someone was standing in front of me.

"Ginny…" I looked back down at Elizabeth; she felt cold, too cold.

"What hurts?"

"Everything." She cried quietly. I felt hot tears trickling down my face, but I had to keep it together for her. She couldn't see me get upset, that'd only make her more distressed. I looked around, frantically, but I saw no one coming over this way. I sucked in a deep breath, than slid my arms under her. I lifted her easily than I thought I would have, and began the trek up the grounds. I listened intently for her soft breathing, keeping my mind clear of everything else but finding Madam Pomfrey to put her right.

I staggered into the Great Hall; Ron spotted me and ran to help lay Elizabeth down.

"Who's this?" He asked quietly. I sniffed.

"Elizabeth. I met her on the train in September. She's a first year." Ron nodded once, and laid a hand softly on her chest. I saw it in his eyes before he told me, "Her heart's not beating, Ginny."

"She was a first year…" I said again, looking hopelessly at the young girl who wanted who mother.

Ron reached over and grabbed my hand, leading me back to our family. Mum had detached herself from Fred, and was now clinging to a shaking George. Fleur had her arms wrapped around Bill from behind, their fingers linked together on his stomach. Percy wasn't looking at Fred anymore; he sat facing away from him, head in hands. I took a seat on the nearest bench, Ron joining me. Hermione came over and sat next to Ron, resting her head on his shoulder. I looked at them with a small smile.

"Finally." I muttered. Ron quirked his eyebrows, but Hermione didn't seem to hear me.

"What?" I asked Ron, but he shook his head, smirking.

"Nothing just-" but he was cut off by the shrieking of Professor McGonagall.

**"NO!"**

I bolted from my seat, Ron and Hermione following just as quickly. We beat most out of the hall, and I stopped short when I realized why McGonagall had screamed.

Harry lay still, dead, in Hagrid's arms, his glasses skewed and his hair flopping down. I saw his scar, faded almost as the light from the school fell on him.

**"No!"**

**"**_No!_**"**

**"Harry! HARRY!"** I called out to him, hoping he'd just crack open an eye an wink or anything! He couldn't be dead. He was Harry; he'd survived the killing curse, a basilisk, hundreds of Dementors, Death Eaters- He couldn't be gone now! My world felt like it was ending; blackness edged around me, zeroing my eyes in only on the limp boy, safe at last in Hagrid's arms.

**"SILENCE!" cried Voldemort, and there was a bang and a flash of bright light, and silence was forced upon us all. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"**

**Harry was lowered onto the grass.**

**"You see?"said Voldemort, **as he strode back and forth**. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, delude ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on other to sacrifice themselves for him!"**

**"He beat you!" yelled Ron, and the charm broke, and the defenders of Hogwarts were shouting and screaming again until a second, more powerful bang extinguished our voices once more.**

**"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," said Voldemort, and there was relish in his voice for the lie, "killed while trying to save himself-" But Voldemort broke off.**

I gasped as Neville shouted, breaking free of the silence charm put upon us. He charged at Voldemort, wand out, but Voldemort was too quick. With a bang, Neville and his wand fell to the ground.

**"And who is this?" he said is a soft snake's hiss. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"**

_'Please,'_I thought to myself. _'Please don't kill Neville like you did Harry.'_

**Bellatrix gave a delighted laugh.**

**"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"**

**"Ah, yes, I remember," said Voldemort, looking down at Neville, who was struggling back ti his feet, unarmed and unprotected, standing in the no-man's land between the survivors and the Death Eaters. "But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?" Voldemort asked Neville, who stood facing him, his empty hands curled in fists.**

**"So what if I am?" said Neville loudly.**

**"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."**

**"I'll join you when hell freezes over," said Neville. "Dumbledore's Army!" he shouted, and there was an answering cheer from the crowd, whom Voldemort's Silencing Charms seemed unable to hold.**

**"Very well," said Voldemort, and **there was a frightening silkiness with the way he spoke.** "If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head," he said quietly, "be it."**

**Voldemort waved his wand. Seconds later, out of one of the castle's shattered windows, something that looked like a misshapen bird flew through the had light and landed in Voldemort's hand. He shook the mildewed object by its pointed end and it dangled, empty and ragged: the Sorting Hat.**

**"There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School," said Voldemort. "There will be no more Houses. The emblem,shield, and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Won't they. Neville Longbottom?"**

**He pointed his wand at Neville, who grew rigid and still, then forced the hat onto Neville's head, so that it slipped down below his eyes.**

Many of us watching from the steps, myself included, extracted our wands, but the Death Eaters facing us pulled theirs out too, aiming at us as a unit.

**"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," said Voldemort, and with a flick of his wand, he caused the Sorting Hat to burst into flames.**

A scream ripped its way from my throat, and like a trigger, everything started moving. Cries of war sounded all around, and hundreds of wizards and witches swarmed the castle, ready to fight. A giant screaming for Hagrid came blunering towards us, but Voldemort's giants were quick at the ready, the earth shaking as the ran at each other. Centaurs galloped onto the scene, aiming there strong arrows at our enemies, those of whom started running, trying to get out of aim.

Through all the noise and commotion, every eye on the grounds turned simultaneously towards the young man who had miraculously grabbed hold of a rather large sword, swung it upwards, and sliced through the air, it's target's head falling swiftly to the floor.

Voldemort's snake was dead, bleeding out on the grass, and Voldemort let out a scream of rage.

As if being snapped out of a stunning curse, Hagrid's voice cut through the crowd.

"**HARRY!" Hagrid shouted. "HARRY - WHERE'S HARRY?"**

Oh my god….Harry's body was missing! Where'd they take him? More importantly, how in the world did we all miss him being taken away?

Like any war at Hogwarts, we all herded into the Great Hall, our wands flying this way and that, spell and curses flying from our mouths as though a second language. I looked frantically around my feet, hoping to see Harry laying there, out of harms way, but there was no sign of my dark haired love. Hermione joined me in dueling Bellatrix, while Ron was separated from us, already dueling alongside Neville to bring Fenrir Greyback to the floor.

I tried to keep an eye of Voldemort's position, but with the bright lights of wand work, it was hard to see him, even with his snake-like features slithering through the crowd. Luna ran over to help Hermione and I, and though we were three against one, Bellatrix showed no signs of tiring or weakness.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _Bellatrix shouted, her shrill voice cutting through me as her spell shot by me with inches between. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my heart down enough so I could hear things other than the rapid beating.

**"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"**

**Mum threw off her cloak as she ran, freeing her arms. Bellatrix spun on the spot, roaring with laughter at the sight of her new challenger.**

**"OUT OF MY WAY!" shouted Mum to us three girls, and with a swipe of her wand she began to duel. **Mum's wand slashed and twirled, and **Bellatrix's smile faltered and became a snarl. Jets of light flew from both wands, the floor around the witches' feet became hot and cracked; both women were fighting to kill.**

**"No!" Mum cried as a few students ran forward, trying to come to her aid. "Get back! Get back! She is mine!"**

We all back up against the wall, watching the two fights in the room. My teachers, brave and strong, against Voldemort, and my mother, my loving and heartbroken mother, fought Bellatrix.

**"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" taunted Bellatrix, as mad as her master, capering as Mum's curses danced around her. "When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"**

**"You-will-never-touch-our-children-again!" screamed Mum.**

Bellatrix let out shrill laugh, one full of triumph and elation, but all was snuffed out when Mum's curse soared clean through the air, hitting Bellatrix Lestrange in the heart.

We all cheered, excited at the win for our team, but Voldemort's cry of anger rose over us like a tidal wave. If a scream alone could kill, we'd have all been dead on the floor. With a sweep of his hand, McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn were thrown back against the far wall. He turned his anger towards Mum, his mouth about to form the spell-

**"PROTEGO!" roared Harry, and the shield charm expanded in the middle of the Hall, and Voldemort stared around for the source as Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak at last.**

I nearly fainted. Standing in front of me, very much alive, was Harry Potter. He had just saved Mum-saved us all!- and was facing Voldemort with a determined look set upon his face.

**The yells of shock, the cheers, the screams on every side of "Harry!" "HE'S ALIVE!" were stifled at once. The crowd was afraid, and silence fell abruptly and completely as Voldemort and Harry circled each other.**

**"I don't want anyone to help," Harry said loudly, and in the total silence his voice carried like a trumpet call. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."**

'No Harry!' I wanted to call out. 'He'll kill you for real this time!' But somewhere in the more rational part of my mind I knew that my Harry had to face Voldemort all on his own.

**"Potter doesn't mean that," Voldemort said, his red eyes wide. "That isn't how we works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"**

**"Nobody," said Harry simply. "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good."**

Harry and Voldemort circled each other, their words hanging in the air like broomsticks. My eyes kept with Harry, watching as his hand never wavered from where he pointed his wand at Voldemort. If I am to be completely honest, I can't say I remember their entire conversation. Whilst they were talking, I was caught between the feelings of immense happiness at the sight of Harry alive, and the overwhelming fear of watching him potentially being killed….again.

I felt a hand snake into mine, and the familiar scent of my Mum wafted over me. I squeezed her hand tightly.

My attention was drawn to the bodies laying around the circling men. Fred's red hair peaked out from under rubble, no doubt the cause of an explosion hitting over his head. He wasn't the only one; almost every body that was in the Hall was covered in something. Some respect we were paying them, I guess.

**"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. **Though the room was silent, I still had to strain to hear his voice. **"Does the wand in your hand know it's last master was Disarmed? Because if it does…I am the true master of the Elder Wand."**

**A red-gold glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flmaing blur. Harry heard the voice shriek as he too yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand:**

**"**_Avada Kedavra!_**"**

**"**_Expelliarmus!_**"**

An explosion of magic erupted in the center of their circle, golden flames flaring up between them. The wand Voldemort had clutched so tightly flew out of his grasp, soaring through the air like the dead snake and landed neatly in Harry's hand, as though it were a snitch. **Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell.**

Voldemort's body hadn't hit the ground for more than a millisecond when the screams encased the room. Harry was mobbed with people, most of which were us red headed Weasleys and Hermione. Ron and Hermione were nearest him, hugging him and shouting their happiness. Close by were Luna, Neville and I, followed closely by everyone else. None of us could get any closer to the Boy Who Lived, our savior.

**Please review! I wasn't too sure about the fighting scenes since I was never too good at writing action. Sorry for cutting out some parts of the dialogue with Harry and Voldemort, but I didn't want to seem like I was copying too much or using too much bold. As always, all bold and slanted words with bold quotations belong to J.K. Rowling, along with every character mentioned with the exception of Elizabeth. Hope the chapter was enjoyable, and I can't tell you when I will be updating but it will be the first chapter of my own Post DH story line, so stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

The moments after Voldemort's body hit the floor passed by as a euphoric wave. What felt like seconds were actual hours of smiles and congratulatory hugs. The sighs of peace as those who survived found their families and cries of pain as those who died were found were the sound track of our lives.

But honestly, it wasn't until the morning after that everything sunk in. I had camped out on the stairs leading up to the boy's dormitory. Every bed had been taken, as well as the couches and chairs in the common room, so I was left with nothing but the cool wood and the stone wall behind me. Mum had insisted that she give me her chair, but I told her I didn't mind sleeping here. Instead, she pulled her chair close to me, holding my hand all night.

Morning rolled around sooner than necessary, and I was shaken awake by Mum.

"Wake up, dearie. Time for breakfast."

Breakfast was to be served in the common rooms of all the houses, for the Great Hall still housed our fallen soldiers. No one really wanted to move them, and even if they were moved, the room still wouldn't feel right to sit in. The house elves of Hogwarts seemed to have all stayed through the night, and they all created a buffet of every breakfast food imaginable. After waiting in the long line to scoop some eggs and bacon onto my plate, I settled myself down between Neville and Luna, who decided last night to stay with us in Gryffindor.

"Odd, isn't it?" Luna's spoke quietly as we ate. I glanced at her.

"What?" Neville asked.

"There's no more danger now. We can all do whatever we want and there's no one to be afraid of anymore. It feels…..freeing, don't you think?"

I had to give it to her. There really was nothing standing in our way; Harry and I could be together finally- well, Harry could be with whoever he wanted now.

"Life without worry…such a foreign concept." I didn't mean to laugh, but it bubbled out of me. They joined in and pretty soon we were the only set of three laughing. George caught sight of me laughing and shot me a look so deeply troubled that my laughter faded almost instantaneously.

"Yeah, well now we all have to pick up the pieces." I said quietly, standing to leave my plate on the table to my left. I was about to leave for a quick walk around the grounds (to clear my head and all) when Ron and Hermione stumbled down the stairs. They still looked dreadfully tired with heavy purple bags circling their eyes, but I suspected that Ron's inept sense for food, i.e. whenever food is around his stomach does backflips, was what brought them down this early in the morning.

Mum sprang up to scatter kisses across both their faces. Hermione politely excused herself from Mum's embrace, but Ron, for once, welcomed our mothers hug. His arms encircled her tightly, and he bent his long body to lean his head on her shoulder. Mum looked flustered and happy as he pulled away and rejoined hands with Hermione. In fact, everyone in the room looked relatively happy. There was the feeling of relaxation, and despite the fact that the very castle we were standing in was basically in ruins and that the most wonderful room of the castle was filled with bodies, I couldn't help but agree with Luna for the second time how freeing it felt to know that downstairs Voldemort's body was thrown haphazardly in a side chamber.

"Harry up yet?" I asked my brother casually as he helped himself to some sausages.

"Oh he woke up when we did. He said he wanted to get in a quick shower, something about looking presentable for when he saw you again. I don't know, frankly he couldn't look presentable if he tried, not with all his recent injuries." Hermione answered for him. I blushed deep when she said he wanted to look nice for me.

"Yes, well injuries fade, don't they?"

I cast a glance at Ron; he had scabbing cuts all across his face and his hair was still matted down with blood. He looked a mess, but I saw in her eyes that Hermione saw none of it, just like Fleur doesn't notice the deep scars on Bill's face. I was sure that no matter how cut up he was, I would never see Harry's outside injuries as much as I would inside ones.

The wonderful boy who had been drifting through my mind for the better part of a year had by now managed to make his way down the stairs, trying desperately to weave through the crowd unnoticed, and failing.

I had seen him last night, up close and from far away, but this time it was different. Seeing him now was something out of a dream. He, like Ron and Hermione, still had large bags under his eyes and he still looked like he could use another day of sleep, but for the most part he looked okay. He was alive, and that was as much of an okay as I needed.

In my head, seeing him again came with this big scene of us rushing at each other and kissing like we've never kissed before! We'd hug and cry and then he'd say, in front of everyone (Cho Chang and Romilda Vane for starters) how much he loved me. We'd spend the rest of our time being happy and- oh wow, that sound ridiculous. That sounds like I'm eleven again, pining for Harry Potter.

But through the crowd of people gathering around him, his eyes found mine and my hand found the butter dish and across the table a went, landing heavily in the bowl of marmalade sitting next to the toast rack, feeling much like I was, in fact, eleven years old. Ron burst out laughing and Hermione rushed to help me stand up again.

"I'm fine!" I tried to laugh, but my face burned scarlet and that made it hard to smile.

"Alright there, Ginny?" Harry had finally found his way to us. The crowd behind him dispersed, making the room feel emptier than before.

"Uh..yeah, I just wanted some marmalade." His eyes fell to the spreading stained of purple and orange across my chest.

"I can see that."

"Yeah.."

"So," He started, leaning in towards me. "A lot of families have been arriving, I saw through the windows upstairs, and I thought the least I could do was go say thank you to them." Harry paled slightly, and I saw his hand reflexively curl into a fist. I looked expectantly over his shoulder, at Ron and Hermione, but Harry surprised me by saying my name.

"Ginny, would you come with me?" Then, more quiet so the others around us couldn't hear, "Please, I don't think I can do it alone."

He melted my heart. I had no choice (not like I would have said no anyway) but to agree to go with him. AFTER, of course, I cleaned what I could of the marmalade off my shirt.

Our walk down was filled with pleasant silence, and somewhere between the Fat Lady stopping to congratulate Harry through song on the third floor and the entire second floor paintings giving him a standing ovation, he reached out and grasped my hand tightly. By the time we reached the Great Hall my hand was going numb, but just as I was going to extract my hand firm his, I caught sight of Fred and held on harder to Harry's hand.

My sight of Fred was cut short by the abrupt appearance of a stout older witch with wild blonde hair and a wizard who was just a few inches taller than his wife, both of whom looked extremely upset and angry. The man stood behind his wife, bearing an uncanny resemblance to….._Colin._

Colin Creevey lay not two feet to our right, eyes closed and peaceful. His younger brother sat next to him, silent tears making tracks down his face.

"_You!_ It is because of _you_ that our boy is GONE!" Mrs. Creevey's voice bounded off the walls, shaking me to the core. Harry stiffened next to me, taking in every word Mrs. Creevey was throwing at him.

"Our son worshipped you! He always wrote home about _you_ and the wonderful, kind things you do! And you repay him by taking his life? By asking him to stay and fight what he clearly wasn't ready for? How did you sleep last night knowing all these people lay down here **dead** because of you!"

"I-…I didn't-…no, I would've surely….he was supposed to leave- I didn't know." Harry stuttered, seemingly failing at speaking.

The entire hall had gone silent now. My family had made their way to the entrance of the room, no doubt on their way to see Fred, and they stopped just steps from him. George turned back slowly, and the look in his eyes made me think he was about to agree with Mrs. Creevey. But then he opened his mouth and the angry words that came out were not directed at Harry.

"You stand there and say all this," he gestured around him, "is Harry's fault? That Harry forced these people into this? You think your son died because Harry made it mandatory for us to fight? If Harry had it his way, none of us would have even had the chance to be here! How dare you look the man who just saved your life and the rest of you family's life in the eye, and yell at _him_ for doing so! Respect Harry Potter and respect your son by not underestimating Colin's ability to fight. He fought honorably and he died with honor like the rest of them. He died saving all of us, and for that we should all be thanking him. Thank you Colin," George finished, his eyes traveling to Colin's body. "Thank you for giving up your life to save ours."

Applause erupted around George. He looked stunned as people smiled encouragingly at him. The old George would have smiled right on back, maybe would have bowed a little, but this new George simply retreated behind the wall of Weasleys to sit with our brother.

Harry looked like he very much believed that Mrs. Creevey was right, so I stood on tip toes to whisper in his ear, "It's not your fault." He smiled gratefully back at me before clearing his throat. Almost at once, the hall fell silent and all eyes were cast upon Harry.

"I came down here this morning to thank every person in this room. Whether you fought through the night with us, or came to help afterwards, you are greatly appreciated by myself and my friends." He gestured to Ron and Hermione who were standing behind us a little bit. "To those of you who lost someone you loved deeply, know that I don't take your loss lightly. Regardless if you believe me or not, every person who died for me will be missed by me. I will never forget their sacrifices nor yours. If you should ever need anything," he spoke now to the grieving Creevey's, "please don't hesitate to ask me. It is the least I can do."

Harry Potter stood tall in front of the growing crowd of people, most of which were nodding sadly along with him. Mr. Creevey pulled his wife back while he himself stepped forward.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. If you'll excuse us." He and his wife joined their two sons in the corner of the hall. Harry breathed a sigh.

"That was a wonderful speech, Harry." Hermione said, hugging him. Harry still looked pale, but he was less shaky.

"Yeah, I was surprised George said all that." Ron agreed, leading us down the rows of families to ours. Someone had moved Lupin and Tonks next to Fred, but I made sure to stay on the far side of everyone. They looked as though they were sleeping, but I knew better.

"Andromeda's coming today. I wrote to her late last night to tell her the news." Dad said quietly to us all.

"Is she bringing him? Teddy?" Harry asked, gripping my hand again. The selfish part of me liked all this hand holding, but the sensible part of me knew I was just an anchor for Harry.

"I don't think so, no. Apparently there is a lovely muggle couple next door who's granddaughter was a witch, so she'll leave Teddy with them."

Harry nodded and turned away from everyone.

"I should go see how everyone else is doing. I'll be back soon." He left without me. My hand fell limp and empty to my side.

I told everyone I'd be back in a minute, and I made a b-line for the lost looking elder man standing beside the smallest body. Mr. Forcewithe had tears dripping from his nose, and I watched them splash against the stone floor. I walked up to him, seemingly scaring him.

"Er, are you Mr. Forcewithe?" I asked him quietly as I came to stand in front of his face. The man, with his graying hair and cloudy blue eyes stared back at me blankly.

"No, I'm Edmund Richards. I'm Elizabeth's grandfather on her mother's side. Her parents are off on a trip and I didn't know how to reach them…" He trailed off, looking scared. It was obvious, now, that Mr. Richards was no wizard.

"Sir, my name is Ginny. I was a friend of Elizabeth, and I was with her when she…went." Elizabeth's grandfather nodded slowly, wringing his hands.

"I'm not one of you…I don't know what to do." He confessed to me quickly. I nodded.

"I don't really know, but let me get someone to help you." I left him briefly to grab Professor McGonagall. She kindly thanked me, then excused me from the two of them. I bid Elizabeth a silent good bye before looking for my family again.

When I found them, George was still crouched by Fred, and now Mum knelt down by Mr. and Mrs. Lupin. Tears were falling down her face, but her sobs were quieted from the loudness of the room. I felt myself beginning to cry but I didn't want to. I didn't want to cry, or look down at three of the most important people in my life. I had to get out of there. Despite my immense want to not cry, the tears still found their way out. I tried not to make too much noise before leaving the castle, but I let it out once I broke free of the stone walls. I crashed to the ground somewhere around the spot Elizabeth died in my arms the night before. The grass was still splattered with blood, though I couldn't tell you whose.

Heavy bounding footsteps came behind me, and I felt arms wrap around me. Hot tears fell on my hair, and Harry and I shook together as our grief poured from us.

"It's all my fault." Harry kept repeating it over an over, and I couldn't find a way through my sadness to let him know it wasn't. My voice seemed to not work, so all I could do was cling to him and hope he understood that I didn't blame him.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny. I'm so sorry." He cried onto my shoulder after I calmed down some. We were just holding each other now, every now and then hiccuping through the stray tears.

"Please, Harry, it's not your fault." I whispered back to him. I felt like I couldn't say that to him enough, today. He seemed to not believe me, but he didn't say anything more about it.

"Ginny…." He pulled back to look in my eyes. "I missed you so much this past year. And I know that you must be angry with me, but just know that I never thought about anyone else but you. I did all of this for you and me and the future that we can now have together. These next months aren't going to be easy for any of us, but I can't even get up tomorrow morning if you're not with me. That probably sounds odd after this year but please forgi-"

He never finished talking because I grabbed his face and smashed it against mine. Our lips fell in sync as though they never had time apart, our arms weaving through one another so we could grip each other tighter. He tasted the same as he did this summer, making me forget that we were kneeling outside a war torn castle.

Finally I had to breathe, so I pulled away from him smiling. His eyes lit up when he looked at me, and that fact alone made me feel like I could fly without a broomstick.

"I should get you back inside." He said to me. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Your mother saw you run out and I had to physically restrain her from coming after you. Come on, we can continue catching up…later." He stood swiftly, pulling me up with him. Together we walked bravely back into Hogwarts.

…

The day passed by in a tearful blur, scattered only by the long speech made by Kingsley and McGonagall about reconstruction of the castle. It was to take place starting in July, and they thought it should be ready for September, but no promises were made. They had asked Harry about what to do with Voldemort's body, but all he could manage was a simple shrug. "I don't care," he said. "As long as I never have to see him every again."

"Throw him in the lake," growled Ron. No one said anything, and to this very day I'm not exactly positive, but I think I saw two wizards dragging him down there.

By the end of the night, we all basically collapsed through the portrait hole. Many of the people who stayed last night though it best to go home now, since everything was over and done with, so many of the dormitories were wide open. My parents bid us all goodnight before climbing the stairs to the first years dormitory, while Bill and Fleur maneuvered themselves up to the girls dormitory for fourth years. George went to his old room, and Neville fell asleep right on the couch by the fire. Percy followed George up the stairs, and pretty soon it was just Ron, Hermione, Harry, and me.

"Tired?" I asked Harry. His shoulders were sagging slightly as he nodded yes.

"I'll walk you up and say goodnight," I told him. He laughed.

"Ginny, you don't have to sleep somewhere else. You can stay with me!" He seemed so happy, that I couldn't help but smile back. Ron, however, didn't find this so wonderful.

"I don't think so, mate. Ginny's only sixteen!"

"I'll be seventeen in August! That's only three months from now!" I shouted.

"I don't care! You think just because you're going to be of age-"

"Oh please, Ron! You just traveled around England with a girl, sleeping in the same room for a whole year!"

"Yeah, well it wasn't the whole year, okay?" He said it angrily, but I saw his face drop the second the words left his mouth. An uncomfortable blanket fell over the three of them, and I felt the cold breeze of secrecy.

"What do you mean?"I asked him, all anger out of my voice now.

"Nothing. Do what you want, I'm tired."

"No, Ron, what did you mean? You didn't leave them, _did you_?" The thought sounded so ludicrous to me that I knew even a think guy like Ron couldn't have done it. But then his face turned crimson and Harry and Hermione were stammering to cover for him. I felt the disgust building up in me second by second, and he saw it too.

"Ginny, it's not what you think! We were all on edge! We-"

"I don't care! _Ronald Weasley, you never leave your friends. Ever!_" I saw red everywhere I looked. Harry had a strong hand on my arm, and I realized that I had taken a step towards Ron. Ron looked on the verge of tears but I couldn't stop yelling.

"You left Harry, _my_ Harry? Who do you think you are?" I yelled. I was shocked no one came bounding down the stairs. No, I was really shocked when Hermione stood between Ron and me.

"How dare you talk to _my_ Ron like that! You have no clue what went on, Ginny, no clue! Your brother did what I couldn't do; he was honest! But more important than the fact that he left was that he came back. He came back! He saved Harry's life more than you'll ever know. Do not criticize him for anything."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up the staircase, going into the seventh years dormitory instead of Ron's usual. Only now did I notice that Neville's snoring had stopped, but he obviously thought he could pretend to sleep, so I let him.

"Come on," I said quietly to Harry. I lead the way to his dorm, crossing the floor and falling heavily onto his bed on top of the covers. Harry fell next to me and I realized that this was the first time I had ever laid in a bed with a boy who wasn't a Weasley.

"Would you like something to wear? I mean, I washed some of my clothes and I have a t-shirt for you or something…" Harry trailed off awkwardly. I giggled at him.

"Harry, can I please borrow a t-shirt?" He got up immediately, rummaging through a pile at the edge of his bed. He tossed me a large black t-shirt saying as he got himself one, "Dudley's old shirts. I tried to shrink them as much as I could a few years back but they just got bigger on me."

"Oh, well it looks comfortable." I didn't really give it too much thought as I stripped out of my jeans and sweater. It wasn't until I turned around to see Harry looking at me with his mouth slightly slack that I had the nerve enough to blush.

"I'm sorry!" I rushed to say, climbing over the bed towards him. That only made the shirt ride up my legs and he seemed to lose it all together.

"I'll be right back, I think I'm going to change in the bathroom…" He couldn't have left faster if he Disapparated. I laughed quietly to myself as I climbed beneath the covers. By the time Harry came back from the bathroom I was almost asleep.

"Sorry about that." I muttered as he slid his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest as he rested his against the single pillow.

"It's completely fine, just…warn me next time before you stand in front of me in nothing but your underwear." I felt his chest vibrate with silent laughter, and I snuggled deeper against him.

"I'll try to remember." My voice slurred as sleep took over me. The last thing I could remember was that I had never felt more at home than I did with him in that moment.

I awoke to bickering the next morning. The voices, a mixture of Bill, Ron, and Mum, were all debating on whether or not to wake Harry up. They obviously didn't know I was in here, or at least, Bill and Mum didn't. I felt Harry stir beside me and I knew he too heard them outside the door.

"If we stay really quiet, they'll never know we're awake." He whispered in my ear. His berth tickled my skin, making me giggle into his chest.

"Yes, but you know my mother; she'll come barging in the second she thinks it's _too_ quiet."

I felt his lips press into the bare flesh of my neck, sending shivers up an down my spine as he kissed. I turned my head towards his, finding his lips quickly. I was about to open my mouth when I remembered that I had just woken up, and the disgusting taste in my mouth was one that Harry would surely taste if I let him kiss me.

"I'll be right back!" I whispered to him, jumping up to brush my teeth. As I was crossing the floor, the door flung open and Mum let out a shriek.

"Ginny! .your._clothes!"_ It was only at that moment, with my face now the color of the curtains, that I realized I was standing in front of my mother and two brothers in nothing more than underwear and an oversized t-shirt.

"On the floor?" I gestured lamely to the pile of dirty jeans and shirts. Next to mine lay Harry's clothes, which only fueled the fire of what I was sure my mother was already forming in her head.

"I leave you alone for one night, and you jump into bed with Harry?"

"It was only sleeping!" I defended myself. How could she think I was doing…that, with Harry already? I wasn't even sure if we were together again or not!

"I'm sure it was! Just you wait until I tell your father about this! Imagine what he'll think- his daughter taking advantage of poor Harry after everything that's happened. Disgusting!" With that last lovely remark, she exited the room gracefully. Ron and Bill burst into laughter, making Harry relax into the cushions and me flare up with anger.

"You know, you could've warned her I was in here," I put my hands on my hips. Ron shrugged, clearly not over what I said to him last night.

"I wasn't in the mood. Anyway, get dressed you two-we're going home today."

Ron left without another word, but Bill stayed a second longer to relay another message.

"Harry? George wanted to talk with you before we left. He's down by the lake so if you could go find him that'd be great."

Harry looked worried at the thought of meeting with George, but I saw in his eyes that he knew he had too.

"There's no way I could talk you into coming with me?" He asked as we got dressed. I shook my head.

"George doesn't want to talk to me. Harry, he's not mad at you." I told him, stopping him as he pulled on his pants.

Harry regarded me momentarily before continuing to dress. "You don't know that. I killed his brother- I killed your brother! I don't even know how you're not mad at me!"

"First of all," I began, startling him with my tone, "you didn't kill anyone. Second of all, I can't go through this with you every day, Harry. Except it now that none of this is your fault. You need to understand that my family nor I blame you for anything that has happened since we met you. Dad said it best; it was a lucky day when Ron chose your compartment on the train. None of us would be here without you, so don't feel like Fred….Fred's death is blood on your hands."

Harry collapsed onto his bed, and I sat with him. I took his head in my hands and gently kissed his cheek.

"Go meet with my brother, hear what he has to say. I promise you he does not blame you."

Harry nodded, kissed me quickly (my body jolted with shocks), and left to meet George by the lake. I finished pulling on my clothes but made sure to tuck my borrowed shirt into Harry's bag before leaving the room also. My family was gathered in the main Common room, waiting, it seemed, for me.

"Alright, Kingsley said to meet him in Dumbledore's old office. He has Fred there, so we can take him home." Dad explained to us, holding on tightly to Mum, who seemed to be over her shock from me and now was devastated over Fred. I, too, felt myself sinking back into despair at the thought of bringing Fred home. Everyone was coupled off except for Percy. He saw me and crossed the room to hold my hand. I hadn't realized how much I missed Percy, regardless of how annoying he could be, and how much I wanted to hug him. So I did.

All the way up to the office, Percy and I talked quietly, trying to make each other not worry. At the end of it all though, we were going to retrieve our dead brother; nothing would make us okay. Harry and George met us at the entrance, both looking rather content with one another. George gave me a half smile before leading the family up the spiral staircase, so I knew they didn't fight.

As Harry slid his hand in mine, Percy pulled his away and went to hold the other side of Mum up whist walking. Harry kissed the side of my head as we entered the room. There he was, laying atop a feather bed in the center of the room; no doubt Kingsley's way of comforting him.

"Arthur, Molly, I would like to personally give you my condolences for your loss. I had the pleasure of being on the receiving end of one of Fred's inventions, and he truly was talented. He will be greatly missed." Kingsley said, his booming voice putting the finality of it all in the room. "I've arranged for you to arrive at your home by Floo network, though I will be taking Fred by portkey."

"No!" Mum said loudly, scaring us all.

"No," she continued, "I want to take my son home. Arthur and I will accompany him home. The children will take Floo with you."

Kingsley saw no reason to argue, and he quietly joined us in the line for the fireplace. Mum and Dad each grabbed hold of Fred's hands while Kingsley magicked the loose chain around Fred's neck to glow blue. My parent put their free hands on the chain and the three of them vanished in a ball of light.

Harry pulled me gently against him as we stepped into the fire place. As the green flames flew up around us, I looked out at the only reserved part of Hogwarts, wondering if I would ever come here again. At that point, I wasn't even sure I'd want to come back.

**It's been an extremely long time and it is extremely short chapter but please bear with me! I promise I will make next chapter eventful, but I can't promos length! Hopefully I still have some readers out there, so please review if you can!**


End file.
